<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>El burdel de las parafilias by Alendarkstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886200">El burdel de las parafilias</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar'>Alendarkstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspirado en el creepypasta "El burdel de las parafilias". Leer con discreción. Se aceptan pedidos de cualquier fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Scrooge McDuck, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gladstone Gander/Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sasuke Uchiha/Hinata Hyuuga/Naruto Uzumaki/Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sasuke, Kaguya, Naruto, Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El burdel de las parafilias <br/>Existe un lugar donde todas las fantasías, sin importar si son tabú o lo retorcidas que puedan llegar a ser, son cumplidas. No existe límite para el placer o el dolor y eso es algo que los clientes aprenderán, muchas veces por las malas. No importa lo que suceda en ese burdel, nada saldrá fuera de esas paredes.<br/>Se aceptan pedidos de parejas, tríos y demás así como sugerencias para futuros capítulos. Se permite de cualquier fandom y cualquier personaje, incluso de los que se ha escrito.<br/>Advertencia:<br/>Este fic se encuentra basado en el creepypasta del mismo nombre por lo que aplican las mismas advertencias y se recomienda leer con discreción o evitar si estos temas te desagradan. Habrá mucho contenido explícito, lemmon, sexo y  contenido sensible.<br/>Revisa las etiquetas y no leer si te incomoda ese clase de contenido. Es mejor evitar pasar por un mal rato.<br/>Capítulo 1: Entre el sol y la luna<br/>Sasuke observó la tarjeta en sus manos. En más de una ocasión se había dicho que debía tirarla, pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que era mejor conservarla. Investigando sobre Kaguya descubrió que existían más dimensiones aparte de las que la diosa conejo había creado y que algunas de estas servían como punto de encuentro entre distintos universos.<br/>La tarjeta era la única forma de acceder a ese sitio y conseguirla no fue sencillo. Para ello tuvo que dar con uno de los clientes de dicho sitio e invitarlo a varias copas antes de que este decidiera confiar en él. Obviamente nunca le dijo ni su nombre ni su misión.<br/>—Un trío con mi mejor amigo y con su esposa.<br/>El principal motivo por el que Sasuke había dicho esas palabras era porque deseaba que ese sujeto confiara en él la ubicación del sitio donde los universos se cruzaban, pero no era del todo mentira. En silencio deseaba a Naruto. Muchas veces había deseado poder besarlo y poder poseer su cuerpo en todas las maneras posibles. Últimamente Hinata se había unido a sus fantasías. Durante mucho tiempo no había notado su existencia y cuando lo hizo solo la vio como la mujer que le robó a su mejor amigo y una molestia. <br/>Luego comenzó a interactuar con ella. Boruto lo invitó a cenar en más de una ocasión y descubrió nuevas facetas de ella que le gustaban. Su habilidad para cocinar, su amabilidad y la dulzura con la que se comportaba. No era débil, pudo comprobarlo al verla entrenar con sus hijos. La gracia con la que se movía hacía que no pudiera apartar la mirada de ella.<br/>Luego comenzaron los sueños. La temática de estos era variada, pero todos ellos tenían algo en común. En uno estaba follando con Naruto cuando era descubierto por Hinata, pero ella, lejos de ofenderse, retiraba sus prendas y se unía a ellos. En otro era él quien encontraba a Naruto y a Hinata en medio de un momento íntimo. Ambos se acercaban a él y comenzaban a besarlo, no solo en los labios.<br/>Sasuke no planeaba llevarlos a la realidad. No creía que fuera posible ni lo consideraba correcto. Le debía tanto a Naruto y no quería hacer nada que pudiera lastimarlo u ofenderlo.<br/>—He escuchado cosas peores, pero supongo que si estás dispuesto a pagar el pecio puede ser lo que necesitas.<br/>El extraño le entregó una tarjeta y le enseñó cómo usarla. Sasuke no pudo hacerle más preguntas pues el extraño se quedó dormido casi de inmediato. Todo el alcohol que había bebido lo dejó fuera de combate. <br/>Sasuke se dijo que un burdel donde prometían cumplir con las fantasías más salvajes no era algo que le interesara. Lo único que le impedía deshacerse de la tarjeta era el hecho de que fuera un lugar dónde se rompían las fronteras entre los universos. Se dijo que si había un sitio donde pudiera encontrar información sobre Kaguya y su lugar de origen era precisamente ese.<br/>Durante el resto del día se debatió acerca de lo que haría. Cuando despertó sabía que había tenido un sueño bastante intenso, pero lo había olvidado en su mayoría. La única pista que tenía sobre el tipo de sueño que había tenido eran los restos pegajosos en su entrepierna. Tomó un baño y se reclamó por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. <br/>Sasuke se dijo que lo mejor era limitarse a las dimensiones que Kaguya había creado y alejarse de esa que lo había alterado sin siquiera pisarla, pero no se deshizo de la tarjeta. Durante un tiempo fue así hasta que encontró una dimensión bastante inusual, una, de la que estaba seguro, Kaguya no solía utilizar con sus enemigos.<br/>Esa dimensión tenía el aspecto de la habitación de una mujer joven. Contaba con una cama cubierta de cortinas, una alfombra, una ventana con varios cactus, una mesita de noche y un armario. Nada de estaba guiso parecía ir de acuerdo con la imagen que tenía de la diosa Conejo, pero luego recordó que todo lo que sabía de ella era por lo que le contó Hagoromo y que este aseguraba que hubo un tiempo en el que ella quiso tener una vida normal en la tierra, época en la que se casó y dio a luz a gemelos.<br/>Revisó el armario y encontró toda clase de prendas, algunas le resultaron extrañas por lo que asumió que las había tomado de sus viajes a otros universos. Pensó en la tarjeta, pero la descartó al instante diciéndose que solo era casualidad. Ver un traje de chica playboy casi le hizo reír. Pensó que si Naruto estuviera allí diría que ese era el motivo por el que la llamaban diosa Conejo o algo por el estilo.<br/>Fue en la mesita de noche que encontró cosas verdaderamente significativas. Una de ellas era una especie de juguete que guardaba un parecido demasiado grande con un pene, una cadena con varias bolas y un tubo en el que se leía la palabra lubricante. Pese a que Sasuke tenía experiencia con el sexo seguía considerándose un inexperto debido a su casi nula vida sexual por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante tal descubrimiento. Estaba por abandonar la revisión de la mesita de noche cuando vio una tarjeta idéntica a la que le habían dado en el bar.<br/>En ese momento se dijo que si quería averiguar más sobre Kaguya debería visitar ese sitio cuanto antes. En el fondo sabía que ese no era su único motivo, pero no era averiguando que quisiera admitir en voz alta, ni siquiera para sí mismo.<br/>Siguió las instrucciones del tipo en el bar y llegó un lugar que le resultaba bastante peculiar. Las calles tenían un aspecto endurecido, algo que le recordó a un tipo de material que se estaba haciendo bastante popular en las aldeas que había visitado. No estaba seguro si el nombre era concreto o asfalto y ciertamente tampoco le interesaba.<br/>Caminó por varios edificios de gran tamaño hasta encontrarse con una mujer que vestía harapos y que mendigaba junto a su hija, una niña que no parecía tener más de cuatro años. Le preguntó por la dirección del burdel de las parafilias y ella señaló el edificio al frente, el más pequeño de todos. Antes de irse le dio a la mujer toda la comida que llevaba y parte de su dinero, aunque dudaba que pudiera servirle de algo.<br/>Cuando entró no encontró nada inusual, solo un largo pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la recepción. Allí fue donde encontró la primera peculiaridad. La mujer que atendía no era humana, pese algo que lo parecía, pero tampoco era algo lo que pudiera identificar. Vestía un kimono con un escote bastante pronunciado y un moño bastante elaborado cuyo nombre no conocía ni quería saber. Sus uñas eran largas, tanto que le recordaban a las garras y sus colmillos afilados. Se dijo que ella debía ser Lilithmon, la mujer que podría darle respuestas.<br/>—Bienvenido al Burdel de las Parafilias ¿en qué puedo servirle?<br/>—Busco a una mujer, Kaguya Ootsutsuki ¿qué saben de ella?<br/>Sasuke se arrepintió en cuanto habló. Se dijo que si la diosa conejo visitó ese lugar debió ser cientos, probablemente miles de años antes y que en ese momento no debía haber ningún registro sobre ella.<br/>La mujer escribió unas cuantas palabras en su computadora y comenzó a leer.<br/>—Kaguya Ootsutsuki, también conocida como la diosa Conejo y la mujer que liberó el chakra en su universo. Actualmente se encuentra sellada en la luna, pero puedo traerla para que haga con ella todo lo que desee.<br/>—Imposible, es demasiado peligrosa.<br/>—Descuide, una vez que termine con ella volverá a su prisión. Lo que pasa en el Burdel de las Parafilias, se queda en el Burdel de las Parafilias.<br/>—¿Cuándo podría tenerla? —preguntó Sasuke impaciente, seguro de que podría obtener todas las respuestas que necesitaba, ignorando lo poco conversadora que había sido durante su primer y único encuentro. <br/>—En seguida ¿algún pedido especial?<br/>—Sorprendanme —respondió Sasuke no del todo seguro acerca de lo que debería decir.<br/>Por unos instantes pensó en Naruto y en Hinata. La idea de poseer a ambos resultaba demasiado tentadora, pero la descartó al recordar el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar.<br/>—Entendido. Si gusta puede ir a la sala de espera y unirse a la orgía en lo que tenemos su pedido.<br/>Sasuke hizo lo que Lilithmon le indicó. Llegó a un amplio salón con varios sillones que podía utilizar para sentarse y ver a las más de quince personas que estaban teniendo sexo de forma simultánea. La incomodidad que sentía únicamente podía ser comparada con la exitación que le provocaba. Durante gran parte de su infancia y adolescencia solo se había enfocado en su venganza y cuando se quedó sin motivos se dedicó a buscar la redención, algo que creía poder encontrar descubriendo la verdad sobre Kaguya.<br/>Una mujer que vestía únicamente cadenas en las muñecas, tobillos y en el cuello le mostró una bandeja con varios bocadillos. No había nada inusual en estos, al menos en apariencia. <br/>—¿No le gustaría unirse?<br/>—No quisiera hacer nada más hasta conocer el precio.<br/>A Sasuke no le preocupaba el dinero. Si bien no era millonario había cobrado recompensas bastante jugosas y sabía que los kages podrían conseguirle los fondos necesarios para su investigación. <br/>—Descuide, puede tomar lo que quiera que no se le cobrara nada adicional.<br/>—¿De qué son? —Sasuke señaló los rollos de sushi.<br/>—Tomate, pezón, pollo, clitoris y aguacate, hemos usado carne de humanos sanos por lo que no debe preocuparse por posibles enfermedades —la mujer fue señalando uno a uno los rollos de sushi —, si espera unos minutos tendremos sushi de prepucio.<br/>Sasuke solo tomó los de tomate. No quería comprobar si lo que decía la mujer era verdad pues no dudaba de sus palabras. Todo en aquel lugar parecía hecho para satisfacer las fantasías más ocultas y perversas de sus clientes.<br/>Después de unos cuantos minutos Sasuke se encontraba en un lugar que le recordaba demasiado al dormitorio de sus padres. Kaguya estaba sentada sobre la cama. Ella lo miró interrogante, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente preguntándose porque uno de los sino bis que la había sellado había pedido verla.<br/>—¿Qué sabes de los Ootsutsuki y para qué querían el árbol de chakra?<br/>—Un clan guerrero, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. El árbol es para aumentar nuestros poderes y conquistar otros planetas.<br/>—¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?<br/>—Mi gente tiene por costumbre plantar un árbol de chakra en cada planeta que visita. Ishiki y yo eramos los guardianes de la Tierra. En ese momento creí que la vida terrestre era hermosa y que podría llamarlo hogar. Tuve dos hijos y un esposo al que amé con locura, pero la realidad me golpeó en la cara y supe que debía continuar con mi deber. Aunque nuestro clan estaba en decadencia no podía negar su poder y que era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran mi traición. Cree un ejército para enfrentarme a ellos. No sé qué habrá pasado, tal vez en este momento ya no existan, han pasado eones desde entonces.<br/>Sasuke se sentía frustrado. Había dedicado años a investir el legado de Kaguya y tratar de encontrar información que pusiera advertir sobre una invasión a la Tierra, pero nunca consideró que la diosa Conejo supiera poco sobre el tema y que la paranoia fuera el principal motivo por el que había creado un ejército de zetzus.<br/>Estaba por marcharse cuando la voz de Kaguya lo detuvo. Al voltearse se sorprendió al notar que ella se había deshecho de su kimono y puesto de pie. No pudo apartar la mirada de su cuerpo por un largo tiempo. No tenía la apariencia de una anciana. Su piel parecía suave, sin arrugas y sus pechos, grandes y firmes junto a una cintura delgada y caderas anchas le daban un aspecto más bien juvenil.<br/>—¿Sabes lo que es pasar siglos sellada? —preguntó Kaguya, una de sus manos se posó sobre su entrepierna y comenzó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre esta —, es como estar atrapada en un sueño del que no puedes despertar y cuando crees que despiertas descubres que solo estás en un sueño diferente —los ojos de Kaguya se cerraron y uno de sus dedos se deslizó dentro y fuera.<br/>—Muchas veces eran pesadillas, recuerdos de la traición de mis hijos —Kaguya dejó de mover sus dedos, pero su rostro no mostraba enojo sino tristeza. Ella cerró sus ojos en un intento por calmarse —, otras veces eran recuerdos, de Tenji —Kaguya llevó una de sus manos hasta sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos —, a veces es como si él estuviera allí, tocándome, acariciándome, follandome hasta que el cansancio nos hiciera caer dormidos.<br/>Sasuke no creía que fuera correcto observarla, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Culpó a la comida del lugar y a la atmósfera del sitio por la forma en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante tal vista. Los gemidos de la diosa Conejo no ayudaban en nada, al contrario, podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en cierta parte de su anatomía.<br/>—¿Por qué te quedas allí? ¿no te gustaría tener un rol más activo?<br/>Sasuke no necesitó voltearse para saber quien le estaba hablando. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado desde la última vez que la había escuchado. Lo que no entendía era qué hacía Naruto allí. <br/>Su mejor amigo comenzó a besar su cuello, intercalando lamidas y mordidas. Sasuke quería mantenerse enfocado en su misión, pero le era casi imposible pensar cuando Naruto lo besaba de esa forma.<br/>Cerró sus ojos por unos instantes, permitiéndose disfrutar de algo que había deseado por un largo tiempo. Sentir unas manos sobre él lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Hinata y Kaguya se encontraban frente a él, ambas desnudan y tratando de hacer que él estuviera en las mismas condiciones. Ambas sonreían de una forma que no creyó posible en ambas mujeres y que le parecía sumamente exitante.<br/>Una vez que ambas dejaron su pene erecto libre, comenzaron a lamerlo. Para Sasuke eso se convirtió en una de las visiones más eróticas que había tenido en su vida. Naruto, que no había dejado de besar su cuello y mandíbula, reclamó sus labios y lo besó con una intensidad que Sasuke nunca había experimentado, ni siquiera de parte de su esposa que se mostraba sumamente ansiosa las pocas veces que tenían intimidad. <br/>Sasuke planeaba reclamarles a las dos mujeres por desatender su pene cuando sintió a Naruto cargarlo y sentarlo en su regazo. El pene de Naruto fue adentrándose en su trasero con rapidez, ansioso por adentrarse lo más posible y encontrar sus puntos más sensibles.<br/>El dolor era grande, pero el placer también. Sasuke quiso contener sus gemidos, pero fue inútil cuando Hinata y Kaguya continuaron masturbándolo. Utilizaron sus pechos para sujetar su pene y continuaron lamiendolo con ansias y desesperación. Cada lamida estaba sincronizada con las embestidas de Naruto, las cuales se hacían cada vez más veloces.<br/>La mente de Sasuke se desconectó por completo y solo podía enfocarse en las emociones que llenaban su cuerpo. La lujuria de tener a tres amantes tan dispuestos a todo con tal de disfrutar al máximo de ese momento.<br/>Sasuke alcanzó el orgasmo. Pudo sentir el semen de Naruto llenar su interior y ver su semilla cubrir a ambas mujeres. Creyó que se enojarían, pero lo que pasó fue todo lo contrario. Ambas sonrieron y utilizaron sus bocas para recoger todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sasuke sintió como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse una vez más. <br/>El momento de pagar llegó. Sasuke se encontraba frente a Lilithmon esperando a que esta le dijera cuál era el precio por los servicios que había adquirido. <br/>—¿Sabes? —le dijo Lilithmon —, creo que a ti te voy a cobrar de otra forma, una más satisfactoria. Hay alguien que te ha pedido a ti y aquí se cumplen las fantasías de todos nuestros clientes. <br/>Lilithmon hundió una de sus garras en el pecho de Sasuke, asegurándose de ese modo que él cumpliera con todos los caprichos de quien había pedido su compañía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sobre el destino</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neji sobrevivió a la guerra y su rencor sobre el destino ha resucitado.<br/>Advertencia : Contiene Naruhina.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 2: Sobre el destino<br/>Neji había intentado perdonar al clan Hyuuga e incluso creyó que podría hacerlo. Cuando Naruto lo derrotó creyó que si un perdedor podía cambiar su destino, él podría hacer lo mismo. Se dijo que Hinata podría ayudarlo a cambiar al clan Hyuuga y realmente lo creyó. Luego llegó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja y Obito lanzó varias estacas. Pensó en su padre y no tuvo miedo. Se dijo que aunque no era la libertad que buscaba, estaría feliz si podía elegir la forma en qué morir.<br/>No le importaba sacrificar su vida si era por un bien mayor. Por Hinata, por Naruto y por el destino del mundo shinobi.<br/>Pero no murió. La guerra terminó y hubieron tantas revelaciones que lo cambiaron todo. Naruto ya no era un perdedor y no lo decía únicamente por todo lo que había logrado. La gente hablaba de la manera en que repartió su chakra entre todos los ninjas y de la forma n que llegó, cubierto de una luz y siendo capaz de reconocer a los zetzus que se habían infiltrado. <br/>Neji no tenía problema con ello. Al contrario, estaba orgulloso de lo lejos que había llegado pese a que casi nadie creyó que pudiera hacerlo, incluso cuando el mundo estaba en su contra. Esos pensamientos lo ayudaban a tener valor para continuar con su lucha para cambiar al clan. Hasta que cierta información se reveló. Había pasado del mismo modo en que se supo que Naruto era el contenedor de Kurama, nadie conocía la fuente original, pero todos la conocían. <br/>Todos hablaban con orgullo acerca de una profecía y de cómo Minato Namikaze, cuarto hokage y padre de Naruto, había sabido desde el principio que esta hablaba de su hijo. Neji pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a Naruto durante su combate la primera vez que hizo las pruebas chuunin y todo le pareció tan dolorosamente real.<br/>Se dijo que desde el principio todo estaba destinado para que Naruto se convirtiera en el Ninja más grande de todos y probablemente también en Hokage. Era el hijo del cuarto, quien había sido entrenado por el tercero. Era estudiante del sexto Hokage, cercano a la quinta y fue estudiante de uno de los legendarios sannin. Entre más lo pensaba más obvio le resultaba que Naruto siempre estuvo destinado a la grandeza.<br/>Y eso hizo que viejos rencores surgieran. Se sintió engañado e incluso la muerte de su padre dejó de tener sentido para él. Se dijo que no importaba si había decidido o no proteger el clan, el destino siempre había dicho que debería morir por el clan. Pensar que estuvo cerca de pasar por lo mismo hizo que se sintiera enfermo, física y mentalmente. <br/>Neji quiso deshacerse de esa amargura e incluso decirse que estaba bien. Porque sin importar si la persona que le había enseñado a luchar contra su destino hizo todo aquello para lo que estaba destinado, el clan Hyuuga seguía cambiando. Hiashi lo había tomado como su pupilo, Hinata había recuperado su lugar como heredera y le dejaban participar en asuntos de relevancia para el clan. Se había dicho que debería estar feliz porque era cuestión de tiempo para que dejara de existir el sistema de ramas en el clan.<br/>Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a salir y él no pudo seguir conteniendo su amargura. Se dijo que ninguno merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que habían provocado, pero en el fondo sabía que el motivo de su enojo era algo más, algo que no estaba listo para admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo.<br/>Fue entonces que escuchó del Club de las Parafilias. Había ido a ese bar en busca de una forma de escapar de una realidad que lo asfixiaba, pero una vez que escuchó de ese lugar, no pudo sacarlo de su mente. Comenzó a fantasear con lo que haría estando allí y a ahorrar para poder pagar cualquier precio que pidieran. Dudaba que este fuera poco. <br/>Ver el edificio lo hizo sentir decepcionado. Intentó usar su byakugan y no pudo atravesar las paredes. Eso lejos de molestarle le hizo saber que estaba por buen camino. Cruzó el vestíbulo hasta llegar el lugar donde lo esperaba una mujer con rasgos demoníacos. Ella le sonrió, mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Lo saludó y le preguntó por el motivo de su visita.<br/>—Busco a una mujer de cabellos azulados, estatura pequeña, ojos claro, preferiblemente lavanda, pe...<br/>—¿Está pensando en alguien en específico? —lo interrumpió Lilitmon que no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento. <br/>—Sí, pero ella es un imposible.<br/>—Cariño, aquí esa palabra no existe. Solo di su nombre y será tuya por el tiempo que dure tu visita.<br/>Neji lo pensó por unos instantes e incluso consideró por primera vez olvidarse de todo eso. Idea que duró muy poco en su mente. Quien le habló de ese lugar le dijo que, sin importar lo que hiciera, no habría consecuencias y, aunque fuera por una vez, quería ser quien burlara al destino.<br/>—Le aseguro que lo que pase dentro de estas paredes se quedan dentro de estas paredes y que solo nuestros clientes tienen el permiso de recordar.<br/>—Hinata Hyuuga.<br/>—¿Alguna pedido en especial? —la mujer digimon sonrío con malicia y deslizó su afilada lengua sobre sus labios —. Podemos decorar el lugar y a Hinata tal y como usted lo desee. Podemos cumplir todas sus fantasías, en especial las más perversas.<br/>Neji comenzó a detallar el lugar en donde habían transcurrido la mayoría de sus fantasías y la forma en que esperaba ver a Hinata. Fue en ese momento que una idea llegó a su mente. Ellos le habían dicho que podría tomar lo que quisiera sin consecuencias y él sentía que hacía falta algo más para que su venganza estuviera completa.<br/>—Entendido. Puede pasar a la sala de espera y unirse a la orgía en lo que tenemos listo su pedido.<br/>Neji obedeció a Lilitmon. Era la primera vez que veía a un grupo tan numeroso teniendo sexo de forma simultánea y contrario a lo que pensó, no le pareció repugnante. Sin embargo no se unió, no había nadie que le hiciera sentir el deseo de participar.<br/>La espera terminó y Neji fue conducido a la habitación en la que se cumpliría su fantasía. <br/>Neji observó a Hinata frente a él. Estaba desnuda y con unos gruesos grilletes alrededor de su cuello, muñeca y tobillos. Se acercó acercó ella y retiró el cabello de su frente, comprobando con satisfacción que allí estaba el sello del pájaro enjaulado.<br/>—Dijiste que el destino no marcaba nuestras vidas —le dijo a un Naruto que se encontraba atado —. ¿podrías decírmelo de nuevo? ¿podrías decirme cuál es la diferencia entre tú y Rock Lee sin sentirte un hipócrita? Ambos eran considerados unos perdedores, nadie creía en ustedes y aunque se hicieron fuertes, uno se convirtió en leyenda, en un dios y el otro no ¿fue el entrenamiento? No, fue el destino. Tu padre fue Hokage y estuvo relacionado con gente importante. Desciendes de uno de los clanes más importantes, el Uzumaki y tuviste como profesores a muchos shinobis influyentes y poderosos. Admitelo, todo estaba escrito para que llegaras al lugar en el que estás ahora.<br/>—¿Qué dices, Neji? —preguntó Naruto y su rostro tenía esa expresión de ignorancia que solía mostrar cuando no entendía algo, lo que pasaba con mucha frecuencia.<br/>—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije durante las peleas chuunin? Solo unos pocos elegidos están destinados a ser Hokage y tú tienes más de lo que cualquier otro shinobi ha tenido.<br/>—Piensa en lo que dices, todavía tienes tiempo de rectificar tu camino, no te dejes cegar por el odio, solo terminarás por sucumbir ante la oscuridad. <br/>Neji pateó con fuerza a Naruto y una expresión de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al verlo escupir sangre. Se dirigió a Hinata y la tomó de los cabellos. Quería torturarlos a ambos, hacer que sintieran un poco de la amargura que él sentía. Ver a Hinata llorar no lo hizo sentir mejor, al menos no como creyó que se sentiría.<br/>Desechó esos pensamientos, no quería permitirse sentir afecto una vez más por esa mujer, menos cuando podía satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos sin tener que preocuparse por las consecuencias. <br/>Tomó a Hinata del cabello y lo tiró con fuerza, Hinata no hizo nada. La abofeteó con fuerza, tanta que su mano quedó pintada en la mejilla de la joven, pero nuevamente no hizo nada. Una sensación desagradable se instauró en su pecho. Él había prometido protegerla, sin embargo en ese momento solo pensaba en destruirla.<br/>—Llora todo lo que quieras, nadie va a salvarte.<br/>Ella no lloró y Neji ni pudo evitar compararla con una muñeca. Odiaba las muñecas porque le hacían recordar cosas en las ue no quería pensar.<br/>Neji apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de Hinata y comenzó a besarla. No fue tierno, sus besos eran demandantes y sus mordidas dejaron más de una marca, en algunos casos incluso la hizo sangrar.<br/>—¡Suéltala! —le gritó Naruto y fue en ese momento que Neji se acordó de su presencia. Río con malicia antes de llevar sus labios a uno de los pezones de la joven Hyuuga. Lo mordisqueó disfrutando de su textura y su sabor, de la desesperación de Naruto al no poder hacer nada para proteger a su novia. Mordió y pudo sentir la sangre en su boca.<br/>Se alejó de ella unos segundos para observarla. Parecía una muñeca. No era solo el hecho de que permanecía inmóvil sino el vacío de su mirada. Sus ojos blancos no reflejaban la ternura que era usual en ella y ese sonrojo que...<br/>Neji se reclamó por el rumbo de sus pensamientos, no podía ni quería permitirse sentir algo por ella. Neji solo quería sentir odio por las dos personas que lo acompañaban en esa habitación. <br/>La penetró con brusquedad. Contrario a lo que llegó a imaginar, Hinata no hizo ningún sonido o dio señal de sentir algo. Continuó con sus embestidas sin preocuparse por lo que la mujer pudiera sentir o por el daño que le estuviera haciendo. Si en algún momento pudo haber sentido algo de piedad o empatía, ese momento había desaparecido.<br/>Enterró sus uñas en su suave piel, sintiendo la sangre de la heredera del clan cubrir sus dedos, sangre que él había prometido no derramar. Escuchó a Naruto suplicarle que se detuviera, pero ni un sonido proveniente de la mujer bajo él. Una parte de él quiso gritarle que se defendiera, que hiciera algo e incluso pensó en insultarla, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. El odio lo había cegado tanto que era incapaz de ver o pensar en algo más. <br/>Neji sintió la mano de Hinata acariciar su mejilla y llegaron a él los recuerdos que había estado intentando ignorar por la rabia que sentía. Pensó en la primera vez que la vio y en lo linda que le pareció, en sus entrenamientos y en su determinación por no dejarse caer. La recordó prensando flores y guardándolas en libros para que nunca se marchitaran. Recordó su sonrisa y las largas horas que pasaron en la biblioteca ya fuera buscando formas de cambiar el clan o de remover el sello.<br/>La amargura que sintió fue reemplazada por culpa y una verdad que se había negado a ver por mucho tiempo. No odiaba a Hinata, no podía hacerlo y el motivo de su amargura y rencor hacia el mundo no era solo por el hecho de sentirse engañado. Buscó el pulso de Hinata, no lo encontró, ella había usado todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para acariciarlo. Quiso gritar y reclamarle a Lilithmon y a quien le habló de ese burdel. Ella le dijo que no habría consecuencias, pero no creía que existiera una forma de que ella regresara.<br/>Salió de la habitación, dispuesto a reunirse con la recepcionista, pero ella que parecía adivinar sus intenciones, solo le dijo que había llegado el momento de pagar y lo hizo pasar a otra habitación, una que le recordó a las celdas de la prisión de Konoha. Se preguntó si lo juzgarían por asesinato y violación de Hinata y se dijo que no le importaba y que ella taba dispuesto a pagar por ello, incluso si el precio era su vida.<br/>La puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa fue Hinata quién entró. No supo que fue lo más extraño, si el verla con vida poco después de que creyó asesinarla o la forma en que vestía. Su ropa estaba hecha de cuero y consistía en un corsé muy tallado. Sus piernas únicamente estaban cubiertas por unas medias de rombos y calzaba unas botas con tacón de aguja que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. En su mano llevaba un látigo y en su rostro una sonrisa que parecía imposible en ella.<br/>—Ahora es mi turno de divertirme.<br/>Hinata pasó sus manos sobre sus abdominales, al principio suave, como una caricia. Luego llegó a su entrepierna y la apretó con fuerza. Neji no pudo contenerse por el dolor que le provocaba.<br/>Hinata se acercó a él y deslizó sus manos sobre su abdomen. Pasó su lengua sobre sus labios en un gesto lujurioso y lo besó. Su beso era demandante y Neji puso sentir su propia sangre cuando terminó. Cuando llevó su mano hasta sus labios pudo comprobar que la sangre que colgaba de la boca de Hinata era la suya y que le faltaba un trozo a su labio inferior.<br/>Hinata volvió a morderlo, esta vez en el cuello. Arrancó un trozo de considerable tamaño y la sangre no se demoró en emanar.<br/>Hinata tomó una escoba y la introdujo en su ano. Neji pudo sentir como esta se adentraba en su interior, pero sin llegar a tocar sus órganos vitales. Dolía mucho, tanto que no creía poder soportarlo. La sensación de malestar aumentó cuando el palo salió por su boca.<br/>Mentalmente se preguntó si ese era su castigo por caer en rencores olvidados.<br/>Luego de eso perdió la consciencia.<br/>Neji despertó en su cama. Buscó en su cuerpo alguna señal de lo que había pasado, pero no encontró ninguna. Comenzó a reír a carcajadas, aunque no lograba entender el motivo. Una parte de él estaba horrorizada por lo que había hecho y otra, por el contrario, se sentía aliviado. El odio y la amargura que lo habían invadido ya no estaban. Ya no le importaba si el destino había favorecido o no Naruto, había podido desahogarse y eso era lo que le importaba.<br/>Fue en ese momento que notó un pinchazo en su cuello, en el mismo lugar donde la Hinata del burdel de las parafilias lo había mordido. Con ayuda de un espejo corroboró que había un manchón morado en esa zona.<br/>No fue lo único que encontró. Sobre la mesa de noche había una tarjeta que lo dejaron sin palabras.<br/>"Burdel de las parafilias, lo esperamos de vuelta."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Draco, Harry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draco Malfoy está obsesionado con Harry Potter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 3: Obsesión<br/>
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy<br/>
Draco Malfoy estaba obsesionado con Harry Potter. Lo había estado desde que este había rechazado su amistad aquel día de primer año. Al joven Malfoy le había parecido inconcebible que alguien pudiera considerarlo como indigno de su amistad e insultante el que hubiera preferido a Ron Weasley en su lugar. Luego apareció Hermione Granger y las cosas se volvieron aún más ofensivas.<br/>
Draco Malfoy era descendiente de dos de las familias sangre-pura más importantes, ambas inscritas en la lista de los Sagrados 28. Heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y poseedor de una gran inteligencia, sus calificaciones únicamente superadas por Hermione Granger, algo que nunca admitiría en voz alta, y un gran jugador de quidditch, no le importaba que no muchos coincidieran con esto último. Ronald Weasley podía ser un sangre-pura y parte de los Sagrados 28, pero era pobre. Draco sabía que Arthur Weasley tenía problemas para mantener a su numerosa familia y que no tenía precisamente una posición privilegiada en el Misterio. Lucius Malfoy no trabajaba en este, pero tenía más poder y su opinión era tomada en cuenta, algo que no podía decir del padre de Ron. Hermione Granger era hija de muggles y para Draco era motivo suficiente para considerarla indigna.<br/>
El problema era que Harry Potter los había elegido a ambos y que nunca mostró haberse arrepentido de su decisión. Los tres eran inseparables, tanto que Draco había escuchado varios rumores y no se refería solo a los que fueron publicados en El Profeta donde se aseguraba que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger estaban en una relación. Draco había escuchado rumores que incluso escandalizarían a Rita Skeeter, rumores que decían que Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se encontraban en una relación poliamorosa y que solían tener tríos en la torre de astronomía.<br/>
Draco Malfoy había podido lidiar con esa obsesión los primeros años. Ese sentimiento se había transformado en una necesidad de demostrarle que él era el mejor, hacer que se arrepintiera por no haberlo elegido y molestarlo en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad. Draco era un niño y lo había aprendido de la peor manera. Ser prefecto sirvió de mucho, quitar puntos se sentía también y creyó que así era cómo se sentía Snape cada vez que abusaba de su poder.<br/>
Su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse cuando su padre fue encarcelado bajo el cargo de ser mortífago. La gente comenzó a verlo con dureza y a juzgarlo, no siempre silenciosamente. El no ser aceptado en el club Slughorn era prueba de ello. Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un apestado y lo odiaba. No podía ni quería acostumbrarse a que la gente lo viera como si fuera menos o los comentarios mal intencionados de los demás estudiantes.<br/>
El rechazo social no fue lo peor con lo que tuvo que lidiar. Voldemort le había dado una misión imposible y él era consciente de las consecuencias si fallaba. Draco Malfoy estaba tan aterrado que en muchas ocasiones le era imposible conciliar el sueño y que necesitaba de ir al baño de las mujeres, ese en el que se encontraba Mirtle a desahogarse.<br/>
El que Harry Potter estuviera tan pendiente de él no ayudaba mucho. Se la pasaba observándolo y Draco era consciente de ello. En otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado de su atención e incluso lo hubiera usado como material de burlas, pero estaba pasando por lo que, creía era la peor etapa de su vida, y solo quería estar solo, quería poder cumplir su misión y dejar de temer por su vida y la de su familia.<br/>
Voldemort tomó el poder y Draco supo que se había equivocado al decir que estaba pasando por su peor momento. Los tiempos de tranquilidad se esfumaron por completo. Voldemort había convertido su casa en su guarida. Constantemente se encontraba rodeado de mortífagos que se tomaban más atribuciones de la que les correspondía. Su tía Bellatrix era la peor. Ella no dejaba de hablar sobre la ideología de la supremacía de los sangre pura, de los triunfos de los mortífagos y, principalmente del honor familiar.<br/>
Bellatrix lo había sometido a varios Cruciatus para medir su resistencia y fortaleza además de obligarlo a participar en sus cacerías de muggles. Draco odiaba a los muggles, los consideraba inferiores y estaba convencido de que nunca cambiaría de opinión, pero odiaba lo que Bellatrix hacía. La forma en que los perseguía, en que los torturaba y los hacía suplicar por piedad le parecía simplemente repugnante. La peor parte llegó cuando le ordenó matar a una joven que había interceptado en un callejón.<br/>
Draco no pudo. Su mano le temblaba y sus labios fueron incapaces de pronunciar la maldición asesina. Dumbledore le había dicho que no era un asesino y, no por última vez, Draco se arrepintió de no haber aceptado su ayuda.<br/>
—Eres un inútil —le reclamó Bellatrix.<br/>
La mortífaga se encargó de la adolescente. No solo la torturó hasta la locura, sino que la asesinó en cuanto consideró que esta ya no podía darle ningún tipo de diversión. También torturó a su sobrino, aunque en el caso de Draco no se excedió con la maldición imperdonable.<br/>
Draco volvió a Hogwarts. Los comentarios que recibía eran opuestos. Algunos lo veían como a un héroe, el mortífago más joven y el responsable de que Voldemort pudiera infiltrarse en Hogwarts, algo que hasta entonces nunca había ocurrido. Otros murmuraban a sus espaldas y lo insultaban, sus motivos eran los mismos que los primeros.<br/>
Draco odiaba toda esa atención.<br/>
Draco trataba de mantenerse al tanto de lo que Harry hacía. No era fácil pues el mago se encontraba huyendo constantemente y las fuentes confiables, es decir aquellos que eran sus aliados, no le darían siquiera un indicio de su paradero incluso si lo supieran, algo que, francamente, parecía poco probable.<br/>
La obsesión de Draco Malfoy no se había hecho mayor a lo que podía controlar hasta que el mago le salvó la vida. Crabbe o Goyle, no recordaba cuál, había iniciado un fuego maldito que destruyó toda la sala de menesteres, incluso el horrocrux que se suponía que debían proteger, algo que Draco no sabía pues el mago oscuro era muy receloso con sus secretos.<br/>
Harry Potter lo había cargado sobre su escoba y llevado lejos del peligro. Draco Malfoy no pudo entender sus motivos y se sintió aún más confundido cuando Harry declaró a su favor. Por alguna razón que no podía ni quería comprender, Harry Potter había sido capaz de ver su cautiverio, sabía del infierno que vivió y que, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, nunca había asesinado a nadie.<br/>
—¿Por qué? —le preguntó.<br/>
—Tal vez te cueste creerlo, pero algunos hacemos el bien simplemente porque creemos que es lo correcto.<br/>
Draco Malfoy no entendió el significado de sus palabras, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en Harry. Algunas veces era porque quería comprender sus motivos, otras porque quería dominarlo. El recuerdo del día en que lo había dejado en uno de los vagones del tren, solo y completamente indefenso seguía fresco en su memoria. Draco había disfrutado tanto de verlo indefenso y completamente a su merced. Era algo que deseaba repetir.<br/>
La solución a su problema llegó de la forma menos esperada. Estaba en el callejón Knockturn, en un bar que solía visitar cada vez que sentía que el pasado lo ahogaba cuando escuchó una conversación bastante peculiar. Dos clientes, cuyos rostros se encontraban cubiertos por unas capuchas, hablaban sobre un burdel. Draco hubiera ignorado esa conversación de no ser por dos detalles. Ninguno de los dos estaba ebrio, o al menos eso era lo que le pareció a Draco. Ambos hablaban con fluidez y los vasos en la mesa estaban vacíos. Esos hombres dijeron que se trataba de un burdel especial, uno en el que se podían cumplir todas las parafilias, sin importar la persona a la que se deseara.<br/>
Draco Malfoy deseaba a Harry Potter.<br/>
Decidió seguirlos, pero no obtuvo resultado. Ellos desaparecieron en algún punto y eso le hizo pensar en el encantamiento Fidelio. Para el mago resultaba obvio que el burdel de las parafilias no podía ser accedido por cualquiera y que él debía acceder a este. Una parte, una más racional y menos crédula, le decía que lo que había escuchado era solo una leyenda urbana y que el burdel de las parafilias era tan real como los snorkal de cuernos arrugados.<br/>
Draco Malfoy estuvo visitando el mismo bar por varios días, atento a cualquier conversación que pudiera escuchar. Varias veces había pensado que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero le era imposible no regresar, no pensar en el burdel de las parafilias e imaginar lo que haría con Harry Potter. Tal era su obsesión que llegó a creer que enloquecería.<br/>
—¿Buscas el burdel de las parafilias?<br/>
Draco reconoció una voz femenina. Localizó a una mujer de cuerpo exuberante y rostro cubierto por una capucha, nada sospechoso. Mentalmente se debatía entre decir la verdad o no. Su reputación pedía que se negara, pero el deseo y curiosidad que sentía era tan grande que hacían ver a la reputación como algo insignificante.<br/>
—Ten —la mujer le extendió una tarjeta. Sus dedos eran delgados y sus uñas alargadas, de un color metálico, similares a unas garras —, esta es la clave que necesitas para ingresar.<br/>
Draco leyó la nota. No había un nombre, pero sí una dirección. Lo más sensato hubiera sido ignorar ese trozo de papel, pero Draco no estaba siendo precisamente sensato por lo que acudió al lugar enseñalado, esa misma noche.<br/>
Cruzó un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una recepción. Lo normal de ese sitio le pareció decepcionante. Planeaba retirarse cuando fue detenido por la recepcionista. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, busto pronunciado, unos prominentes colmillos y unas afiladas garras que le resultaban familiares. Ella parecía humana, pero Draco Malfoy sabía que no lo era.<br/>
—¡Bienvenido al Burdel de las parafilias! ¿Cómo podemos hacer su fantasía realidad?<br/>
—Quiero a Harry Potter, quiero dominarlo completamente y verlo suplicar.<br/>
La mujer sonrió y Draco temió que no pudiera cumplir con su pedido.<br/>
—¿Algún pedido en específico? ¿Le gustaría equipo especial? ¿tiene algún lugar en mente? ¿ropa, juguetes?<br/>
Draco sonrió. Lilithmon le había pedido que fuera específico y él planeaba hacerlo. Había fantaseado tanto por ese momento y planeaba obtenerlo sin importar el precio. Le dijo todo lo que quería y le dejó en claro que el dinero no era un problema. Esto no era del todo cierto, seguía siendo un mago acaudalado, pero los juicios en su contra habían hecho que su fortuna mermara considerablemente.<br/>
—Descuide, nosotros sabemos cómo cobrar a nuestros clientes y sabemos que usted podrá pagar. Pase a la sala de espera, tome algún bocadillo y únase a la orgía, son... beneficios adicionales.<br/>
Draco se dirigió a la sala de espera, pero no se unió a la orgía. No la encontró llamativa y solo podía pensar en Harry Potter. Tampoco probó los bocadillos, los ingredientes le parecían repulsivos y no estaba dispuesto a probar ningún tipo de comida en un lugar como ese. Draco pensó que, como mago aristócrata que era, no se rebajaría a ese tipo de cosas.<br/>
Harry Potter lo esperaba en la Cámara de los Secretos. Draco nunca había estado allí, pero pensaba que era el mejor lugar para cumplir su fantasía. La única prenda que vestía era un collar para dragones y un falo cubierto de cuero y con una masa de cabello negro en la base, introducido en su ano.<br/>
Draco tomó un látigo que se encontraba en la pared y azotó el pene erecto de su presa. Harry gimió, Draco no supo si era placer, dolor o ambas cosas lo que sentía.<br/>
—Quiero ver lo que puedes hacer con esa boca ¿ves todas esas gemas? Quiero que las lleves hasta la cesta que está al final de la cámara.<br/>
Harry se puso se pie, listo para obedecer, pero Draco lo detuvo con un latigazo en el pene.<br/>
—¿Te di permiso de levantarte? No lo creo. Deberás recoger las joyas con tu boca y desplazarte a cuatro patas.<br/>
Harry obedeció. Durante varios minutos trabajó afanosamente. Recogía las gemas y se apresuraba en dejarlas en el cesto para luego correr en busca de más piedras preciosas. Y durante esos minutos Draco se limitó a observarlo, disfrutando de la devoción con la que le servía.<br/>
Después de unos minutos quiso cambiar las cosas. Utilizó su varita para controlar el falo en el interior de Harry. A veces era para que se apresurara, otras para que cambiara de dirección y otras era solo para observar la forma en que su rostro se deformaba.<br/>
Harry no había recogido todas las gemas, pero Draco se había cansado de ese juego por lo que decidió hacer algo diferente. Lo llamó y en cuanto estuvo a su lado le dio una orden, quería que le quitara el pantalón usando únicamente su boca.<br/>
—Primero los testículos —le ordenó —, quiero un buen repaso con la lengua. Y no muerdas a menos que te lo ordene.<br/>
Harry no respondió, solo se limitó a deslizar su lengua sobre uno de us testículos. Al principio fue lento, como si estuviera asustado para probar algo más, luego fue aumentando la velocidad y, cuando menos lo esperó, su órgano de encontraba cubierto por la boca del mago mestizo.<br/>
Draco había imaginado muchas veces esa clase de escenario, se había masturbado en más de una ocasión imaginando que eran las manos de Harry las que tocaban su miembro, pero nunca había sentido tanto placer como el que experimentaba en ese momento.<br/>
Harry pasó su lengua por su pene, sus movimientos le recordaba a los que solía usar cuando comía un helado. Draco comenzó a mover sus caderas, marcando el ritmo con el que quería que atendieran a su miembro.<br/>
Ver el rostro de Harry cubierto con su semen fue una de las experiencias más gratificantes para Draco Malfoy. Por varios minutos estuvo observándolo, asegurándose de memorizar cada milímetro de su rostro.<br/>
Pagar no fue tan satisfactorio. Draco Malfoy estaba dispuesto a dar su casa, todo el dinero que tenía en el banco, pero no estaba preparado para lo que realmente le pidieron. Harry Potter, quien había abandonado su actitud sumisa le había desgarrado la ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y lo había atado a un carrusel. Draco no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió un falo adentrarse en su trasero, era idéntico al que había usado en Harry.<br/>
Draco comenzó a girar pese a que nunca había visto un carrusel, no necesitó entender su funcionamiento para saber lo que tenía que hacer, los golpes de Harry eran bastante claros. El mago intentó escapar, no estaba resignado a ser humillado de esa forma, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano. Harry lo azotaba cada vez que intentaba escapar o que se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo.<br/>
Después de unos minutos el dolor se hizo insoportable. A Draco le dolían los pies, cada paso se sentía como si enterrara un puñal en sus piernas, el falo cada vez se sentía más grande y el frío era insoportable. El joven Malfoy dudaba que pudiera seguir caminando por más tiempo, pero sí estaba seguro de algo y era de que no le convenía detenerse.<br/>
Draco terminó por sucumbir después de lo que le parecieron horas. Perdió la consciencia y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa burlona de Harry Potter.<br/>
Al despertar, grande fue su sorpresa. Estaba en su casa, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataba de un sueño y parte de él lo lamentaba. El dolor fue insoportable, pero había disfrutado tanto de ver a Harry Potter doblegado, deseoso por complacerlo. Habría seguido creyendo eso se no ser por la nota que encontró en su mesa de noche.<br/>
"BURDEL DE LAS PARAFILIAS. ESPERAMOS QUE REGRESE PRONTO".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Severus Snape, Lily Evans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todo lo que Severus quería era pedirle perdón.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eterno<br/>Severus Snape, Lily Evans<br/>Era inusual que Severus Snape tuviera un retraso, aún más que cancelara una de sus lecciones, sin embargo ese día lo había hecho, asegurando que estaba indispuesto. A todo el estudiantado le importó, pero no por las razones que podría esperarse. Para nadie era un secreto la severidad con la que Snape trataba a sus alumnos y que, aunque era más blando con los estudiantes de su casa, no era precisamente un dulce profesor con nadie.<br/>Muchos estudiantes celebraron la noticia, alegrandose de saber que no tendrían pociones por ese día. Algunos incluso bromearon sobre los motivos de su ausencia, afirmando que era su propia amargura lo que lo había hecho enfermar, otros decían que había sido atrapado comerciando productos ilegales o que había decidido renunciar. Ninguno estuvo siquiera un poco cerca de la realidad y es que esta iba más allá de cualquier loca teoría que pudieran haber formulado.<br/>Severus Snape estaba siguiendo una pista de Voldemort. Había escuchado rumores acerca de un grupo de mortífagos que deseaba repetir lo que el innombrable había hecho, no estaba seguro si esos planes incluían revivirlo o no. Dumbledore tenía la sospecha de que se trataba de la segunda opción y es que después de observar varios incidentes notó que lo que deseaban era aprovecharse del temor que el mago oscuro inspiraba, hacer creer que Voldemort vivía y no necesariamente desafiar a la muerte.<br/>Había estado sentado en ese bar durante horas, bebiendo ocasionalmente. A simple vista parecía noqueado por el alcohol, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Severus poseía una resistencia bastante alta al alcohol, habilidad que le había servido en muchas de sus misiones de espionaje. Escuchó atentamente las conversaciones, tomando nota de varias cosas que le parecieron interesantes, no todas relacionadas con su misión. <br/>—¿Escuchaste acerca de lo que hizo Potter?<br/>—¿Te refieres a demostrar una vez más que está sobre la ley? Eso no es nada nuevo.<br/>—No, me refiero a inflar a una muggle. La convirtió en un globo. Los del Ministerio se volvieron locos con todo el trabajo que tuvieron que hacer.<br/>—Debió haberla matado.<br/>—No es eso a lo que me refería. <br/>—Apuesto a que no fue amonestado. <br/>—No que yo sepa, sinceramente no me extrañaría que le permitieran hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts. <br/>Severus Snape sabía el motivo por el que Harry Potter no había sido convocado al Ministerio o expulsado de Hogwarts y ese era el escape de Sirius Black. Había ocasiones en las que Severus creía que Sirius era inocente y es que era difícil creer lo contrario al recordar lo Unido que era a James durante su época escolar. Ambos siempre estaban juntos y, aunque Remus y Peter también formaban parte de los merodeadores, forma en que se hacían llamar, siempre eran Sirius y James quienes causaban los problemas mayores y las peores travesuras.<br/>Severus no tenía precisamente buenos recuerdos de Sirius y, quizás ese era el motivo por el que sospechaba de Black. Sirius había hecho de su vida una pesadilla con sus constantes bromas, motivo por el que Severus consideraba absurdo que hubiera algo bueno en su interior y que su traición pudo ser un plan elaborado, algo en lo que dudaba, o un impulso del momento y era esto de lo que más sospechaba. Sirius, al igual que muchos de los integrantes de su familia, se caracterizaban por lo impulsivas de sus acciones.<br/>—Apuesto a que sería una buena adquisición para la causa.<br/>—¿Estás loco? El señor tenebroso no lo permitiría.<br/>Severus Snape estaba de acuerdo. Él había sido uno de los mortífagos más cercanos a Voldemort, sus poder y astucia le habían dado un lugar privilegiado en las filas del mago tenebroso y erróneamente había llegado a creer que este sería capaz de ignorar a la mujer que amaba. Severus conocía a Voldemort y sabía que él nunca aceptaría a Harry Potter entre sus filas y que siempre lo vería como una amenaza amen sus planes.<br/>También conocía a Harry Potter. Físicamente se parecía a James, el parecido era tan grande que Severus no podía evitar rememorar amargas experiencias, pero su actitud, su personalidad era más como la de Lily. Ambos eran nobles, desinteresados y con un profundo desprecio por las injusticias. Severus había visto la forma en que defendía a sus amigos, muchas veces siendo él el atacante y en cada una de esas ocasión pudo ver en él más de Lily. Sus ojos no solo tenían el mismo color, mostraban la misma determinación y fiereza que ella había mostrado cada vez que alguno de los merodeadores lo hacían el blanco de sus burlas.<br/>Dolía pensar en Lily, pero para Severus era peor no hacerlo. Había demasiados arrepentimientos en su corazón, demasiado odio e incluso temores. Lily era lo único puro e inocente que le quedaba en su vida y no quería perderlo. Lily era lo único que lo impulsaba a seguir luchando y a seguir cargando con el odio de todos.<br/>No era como si supiera de amor. Su madre lo había querido, Severus quería pensar que era así, pero tenía sus dudas, especialmente cuando recordaba todas las agresiones de su padre, las veces en que le había gritado o golpeado. Severus no recordaba alguna vez que lo hubiera defendido o que se mostrara dispuesta a dejar a su esposo, algo que le hacía pensar que, quizás nunca lo quizo.<br/>Lily llegó a quererlo, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer. La había conocido cuando era muy joven, antes de que fueran admitidos en Hogwarts. La magia era evidente en Lily, se sentía con fuerza, pero era algo agradable. Lily nunca usó su magia para lastimar a nadie, Severus dudaba que ella fuera capaz de hacerlo y eso le hacía más difícil entender cómo fue que se enamoró de James. Lily lo había protegido, pero un día decidió sacarlo de su vida.<br/>Severus no sabía si Lily no llegó a quererlo o si fue él con sus propias decisiones quien la alejó de forma definitiva. No era algo en lo que le gustaba pensar, en especial porque eso lo llevaba a recordar su muerte, la rabia que sintió al saber que Voldemort no había cumplido con su palabra, odio por sí mismo al ser quien selló el destino de la mujer a la que más amó y a la que nunca podría olvidar. Lo que sentía por Lily Evans era eterno.<br/>—Podría ser un buena adquisición, tiene motivos para odiar a los muggles y muchos también lo harán si él lo hace.<br/>—¿Qué hay del señor tenebroso? Ya te dije que nunca lo aceptaría. <br/>—El señor tenebroso está muerto y depende de nosotros continuar su legado. No creo que le importe que usemos su nombre y el de Harry Potter para incrementar nuestras filas y poder.<br/>Severus Snape creía que eran unos tontos. No porque creyera que Voldemort estaba muerto. Dumbledore le había hablado de la posibilidad de que el señor oscuro regresara y él le creía, había estado en Hogwarts cuando Voldemort había usado a Quirrell para robar la piedra filosofal y cuando usó un diario para volver utilizando la energía vital de Ginevra, pero también era algo en lo que había pensado incluso antes de que esos hechos ocurrieran. Dumbledore había sospechado del regreso de Voldemort incluso cuando todos creían que la victoria era segura y ese era el motivo por el que había aceptado a Severus Snape como un aliado y que le pidió que se preparara para ser un doble agente cuando llegara el momento. <br/>La forma en que trataba a sus estudiantes era una forma de mantener su fachada y había funcionado. Harry Potter había sospechado de él desde el primer año y había escuchado rumores. Muchos lo veían como un mortífago. Sin embargo ese no era el único motivo por el que era cruel con sus alumnos. No era algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. <br/>—He pensado en conseguir algunos aliados y hablado con varios mortífagos. Muchos están dispuestos a defender la causa, pero no sé si quieran hacer algo son el señor Tenebroso o sin Bellatrix.<br/>Severus no creía que tuvieran éxito en su propósito. No solo porque Voldemort y Bellatrix eran los elementos más fuertes de dicha organización, sino por la incapacidad de los hombres a los que escuchaba. Consideraba que si hablaban tan abiertamente de sus planes en un bar, incluso si solo había un cliente aparte de ellos, no debían ser muy listos y que estos caerían sin necesidad de que él interviniera, si es que llegaban a ejecutar su plan, algo que francamente dudaba.<br/>—Bueno, hablamos luego.<br/>—¿Por qué tanta prisa?<br/>—Hoy es mi día libre y quiero ir al burdel de las parafilias.<br/>—Estás loco, el precio es excesivo. <br/>—Lo sé, pero Bellatrix Lestrange y Leta Caxwell lo valen.<br/>Aquella conversación llamó la atención de Severus. No estaba escandalizado porque hablaran de un burdel, esos sitios no le eran desconocidos, sino sorprendido por los nombres. Bellatrix era orgullosa, jamás trabajaría en un burdel e incluso si lo hiciera, era poco probable que alguien pudiera pedirla estando en Azkaban. Leta Caxwell era un caso diferente, una mortífaga entregada a la causa, aunque no al mismo nivel que Bellatrix y estaba muerta. Ella había fallecido mientras que escapaba de los aurores.<br/>—¿A cuál pedirás? <br/>—¿Crees que te lo diré? <br/>Los dos mortífagos dejaron el bar, intercambiando chistes de mal gusto y sonoras carcajadas. Severus fue muy detallado cuando habló con Albus. No omitió ningún detalle, aunque se vio tentado a omitir el burdel de las parafilias, su instinto le decía que había algo importante en ese lugar.<br/>La reacción de Dumbledore lo tomó por sorpresa. Parecía sorprendido, algo un tanto inusual en el mago, y también nostálgico. Severus no quería pensar en lo que eso significaba.<br/>—El burdel de las parafilias no es un burdel como los demás y no lo digo solo porque cumplen con todas las parafilias de sus clientes, pueden conseguir al acompañante que uno desee, incluso si es alguien que murió. <br/>—¿Cree que alguien use ese lugar para revivir al señor Tenebroso?<br/>—Lo dudo. Pueden revivir a cualquiera, pero solo lo harán por un periodo muy corto y únicamente para fines sexuales. La secretaria es una demonio y dudo que se deje intimidar tan fácilmente. <br/>—¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de ese lugar?<br/>Albus Dumbledore se demoró en responder.<br/>—Yo también escuché de ese sitio por casualidad, un lugar capaz de satisfacer todas las fantasías, con un poder más allá de la imaginación, no podía dejarlo sin investigar.<br/>Severus no estaba del todo satisfecho con esa respuesta, pero decidió que lo mejor era no preguntar y dejar que algunas cosas permanecieran como un secreto y Albus no era una excepción, aunque en ocasiones sentía que su secretismo era peligroso. Albus no era de los que actuaban sin un motivo y el mago era, probablemente, el más poderoso de todos.<br/>Severus no se olvidó del burdel de las parafilias. No era porque le preocupara que los mortífagos usaran ese sitio para imponer su ideología radical, sino por sus deseos egoístas. Albus le había dicho que podría ver a quien quisiera y él solo quería a Lily, quería pedirle perdón, no solo por lo de la profecía, quería hablarle de Harry Potter, quería escuchar su voz una vez más. <br/>Severus volvió al bar, inseguro de si debería o no habla con los mortífagos que había visto en el bar. No creía que ellos fueran confiables o de lo seguro que pudiera ser revelarle que los había escuchado. Al final se decidió hacerlo, su deseo por volver a ver a Lily era más grande que cualquier otra cosa.<br/>Severus no esperó a que se emborracharan, discretamente colocó un poco de veritaserum en sus bebidas, pero esa solo fue la primera parte del plan.<br/>—¿Saben cómo llegar al burdel de las parafilias?<br/>—Solo puedes hacerlo mediante una invitación o si ellos consideran que eres apropiado para formar parte de sus filas.<br/>—¿Cómo puedo entrar?<br/>Severus estaba listo para usar una maldición imperdonable, pero no fue necesario. Uno de los mortífagos, el mismo que había estado interesado en trabajar con Harry Potter, le extendió una tarjeta. Severus aplicó un Obliviate antes de retirarse.<br/>Lilithmon no era humana, Severus lo sabía, pero no habría imaginado que era un demonio si Albus no se lo hubiera dicho.<br/>—Quiero ver a Lily Evans.<br/>Lilithmon sonrió con malicia.<br/>—¿Algún pedido en especial?<br/>—Ninguno, solo quiero hablar con ella.<br/>—¿Seguro? ¿No tiene alguna fantasía? ¿No quiere follarla como si su vida dependiera de ello?<br/>Severus había encontrado molesta la forma en que Lilithmon sonreía.  Ella se comportaba como si supiera algo que ella ignoraba y él ya tenía suficiente con Albus como para agregar a alguien más en su lista.<br/>—¿Qué hay del precio?<br/>—Descuide, el burdel de las parafilias tiene una forma especial de cobrar. Nosotros nos aseguramos de que todos los clientes puedan pagar sin importar lo que consuman. Eso sí, le advierto que nuestros precios no son bajos y que no habrá ningún tipo de descuento si se limita a hablar.<br/>El rostro de Severus no sufrió ningún cambio, ni siquiera cuando estuvo frente a la orgía. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que volvería a hablar con Lily Evans, que podría arreglar lo que no pudo hacer en vida.<br/>La habitación en la que estaba Lily no parecía ser una habitación y Severus se habría sentido sorprendido de no ser porque conocía varios hechizos que podría recrear lo que estaba viendo. Lo que le sorprendía era el bosque en el que se encontraba, mismo bosque en l que solía pasar horas hablando con Lily.<br/>Su amiga de la infancia se encontraba usando un vestido blanco y de tirantes, este le llegada hasta las rodillas y, al igual que su cabello, se movía suavemente con el viento.<br/>—¿Severus?<br/>Severus Snape se dejó caer de rodillas. No estaba llorando, pero sí se encontraba embargado por miles de sentimientos. Lily se veía tan inocente, tan pura... tan viva. <br/>—Perdón —le dijo, era incapaz de verla a los ojos. La culpa y la vergüenza le impedían hacerlo.<br/>Lily lo sujetó del mentón, acariciándolo con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de un tesoro.  <br/>—Te he estado observando. Sé lo que has hecho por Harry y, aunque me preocupa la forma en que lo tratas, estoy agradecida por las veces en que le salvaste la vida, por todos los sacrificios que has hecho.<br/>Severus sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. No había odio en la voz de Lily y él sentía que no lo merecía. Una parte de él hubiera preferido que le gritara, que lo insultara e incluso que lo golpeara. Severus pensaba que era más fácil lidiar con su odio antes que con su comprensión y ternura.<br/>—No te odio, no puedo odiarte después de todo lo que has hecho y lo que harás.<br/>—Harry Potter se parece a ti, tal vez físicamente no, pero tiene sus ojos y tu nobleza. Siempre defiende a sus amigos, pero es Hermione quien más la proteje, ella es tan aplicada a los estudios como tú. <br/>Severus no apartó la mirada del suelo, pero pudo hacer lo que planeó en un principio. Le habló de Harry Potter, de sus amigos y de los problemas en que se había metido. La mano de Lily le inspiraba confianza y una calidez que no había experimentado en años, décadas quizás. <br/>Lily lo besó y Severus no supo qué hacer. Era real, todo su cuerpo podía sentirlo, pero eso no era lo que había buscado cuando fue a ese burdel. <br/>—¿Es lo que quieres?<br/>Severus había ido para hablar con Lily, redimirse ante sus ojos. Besarla, hacerle el amor parecía tan mal, tan incorrecto. <br/>Lily lo besó una vez más y no había nada de gentil en su tacto. Ella era demandante, codiciosa, lujuriosa y Severus no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para resistirse. Él la besó con igual intensidad, acariciando su cuerpo, memorizando cada centímetro de su piel. Lily era lo único que tenía sentido en su insistencia. <br/>Lily se separó por unos intantes. No parecía asustada o sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento. <br/>—¿Sabes? Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes... si tú no hubieras sido un mortífago y yo... una "sangre sucia"... podría haberme enamorado de ti.<br/>Aquello fue como una puñalada para Severus, un golpe directo a su corazón. Severus había pensado en ello muchas veces, escucharlo de labios de Lily lo hacía aún más doloroso. Lily lo había querido, eso no podía negarlo, había sido su primer y única amiga, y fueron sus acciones lo que la alejaron y no James Potter o la superficialidad de Lily Evans, no importaba cuánto intentara convencerse de lo contrario. <br/>El vestido cayó al suelo. Lily no vestía ropa interior. <br/>Severus la miró embelesado. Quería memorizar hasta el más mínimo detalle de esa visión, atesorarlo como lo más valioso en su vida.<br/>—No es justo que yo sea la única desvestida.<br/>Lily se encargo de desvestir a Severus. Quitó sus ropas con una velocidad y prisas que no parecían propias de ella. Severus estaba ansioso por lo que no le importaba el estado de sus prendas.<br/>La distancia entre los dos se borró. Las caricias, el sonido húmedo de los besos y las lamidas, el roce de ambas pieles y los juegos previos. Toda la atención de Severus se encontraba sobre Lily y en las emociones que podría provocarle. Deslizó sus dedos sobre ella como si fueran un pincel en una hoja en blanco y se entregó por completo, sin medidas ni reservas.<br/>—Quiero que seamos uno solo —Lily susurró en su oído. <br/>Severus se ubicó entre sus piernas y comenzó a moverse. Al principio con lentitud, tratando de que tanto él como Lily se acostumbraran a la situación. Luego fue aumentando la velocidad, todo aquello se sentía tan familiar y el cuerpo de Lily parecía encajar perfectamente con el suyo, como si fueran hechos el uno para el otro. Severus quería creerlo.<br/>Deslizó sus manos bajo el trasero de su amante y la acercó a él, permitiéndole a su cuerpo adentrarse más en el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. Besó su cuello, mordiéndolo en ocasiones. El sabor de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos y la calidez de su cuerpo, Severus estaba seguro de que nada podría superar aquello y que cualquier precio era poco en comparación con todo lo que sentía en ese momento. <br/>—Te amo —le dijo Lily entre gemidos.<br/>Severus quería creer que esas palabras eran para él. En el fondo sabía que el corazón de Lily pertenecía a alguien más. Tiempo atrás había aceptado esa realidad sin importar cuánto lo destrozara. <br/>—Te amo —repitió Lily.<br/>Severus la besó, probandola una vez más. Podía sentir lo poco que le faltaba para llegar al orgasmo.<br/>Lily gimió cuando sintió su semilla en su interior. Los movimientos de su cadera se hicieron más veloces.<br/>—Tan bueno... se siente... tan bien.<br/>Lily permaneció varios minutos apoyada sobre el pecho de Severus, trazando pequeños círculos sobre sus brazos. Ninguno hablaba y las palabras no eran necesarias. Solo eran ellos dos, juntos, tal y como Severus había soñado por tanto tiempo. <br/>Severus no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero sí el momento en que tuvo que pagar. No le pidieron dinero, pero Severus hubiera preferido que lo hicieran. Múltiples cuchillos se enterraron en su piel, desgarrando músculos y tendones. Severus podía ver cómo era mutilado y experimentar un dolor comparable a un Cruciatus, lo que no podía hacer era moverse o conjurar un hechizo. Repitió todos los que conocía, incluso aquellos que no eran de ataque. Confiaba en poder hacer magia sin varita, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Severus sintió deseos de vomitar cuando vio sus huesos expuestos o cubiertos por una capa muy fina de músculo. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre y él seguía consciente, seguía vivo. " o por mucho", pensaba, el dolor había superado el límite de lo que podía tolerar.<br/>Sin embargo no estaba arrepentido. Lily había sido suya, por unos instantes, y había tocado el cielo, aunque fue por un periodo tan corto. El infierno no parecía ser un precio demasiado alto. Solo había algo de lo que se arrepentía y era de no poder cuidar de Harry Potter.  El grupo al que había espiado no le preocupaba, estaba seguro de que ellos serían los responsables de su propia caída, era Voldemort el que le preocupaba. Severus sabía que el niño no estaba seguro, ni siquiera dentro de Hogwarts y que, mientras Voldemort siguiera existiendo, Harry Potter seguiría necesitandolo.<br/>Severus estaba preparado para morir, pero no para lo que pasó cuando perdió la consciencia. No esperaba despertar en medio de su cama, con un profundo dolor en el abdomen y un sabor metálico en su boca. Habría creído que se trataba de un error de no ser por la tarjeta en su mesa de noche.<br/>"BURDEL DE LAS PARAFILIAS. ESPERAMOS QUE REGRESE PRONTO".<br/>Estando en Hogwarts pocas razones podrían justificar la presencia de esa pieza de papel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daisy amaba a Donald, pero Gladstone no le era indiferente.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 5: Fantasía <br/>Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander<br/>Daisy escribió "el burdel de las parafilias" en su navegador web. Encontró un creepypasta y francamente se sintió decepcionada. El día anterior había ido a un bar con Gladstone y había escuchado acerca de un lugar que se especializaba en cumplir las fantasías, incluso aquellas que eran imposibles. Ella tenía una fantasía, una que dudaba que pudiera realizarse, en especial porque los involucrados se odiaban, o al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba.<br/>Decidió seguir navegando un rato más e incluso hizo algo que no había hecho antes, ir a la segunda página de resultados. Se dijo que tratándose de un lugar de tal naturaleza debía ser difícil de encontrar. Daisy se detuvo después de llegar a la página quince. Leyó un artículo acerca de los fetiches, vio varios juguetes sexuales, compró algunos, entrevistas sobre relaciones poliamorosas, consejos para tener tríos, videos de gatos haciendo cosas adorables, un video sobre Paperinik que tenía un título sugerente, pero que era solo una broma, también encontró varios fanfics sobre su alter-ego superheroíco, algo que la hizo sentir varios sentimientos contradictorios. <br/>A Daisy le gustaba el reconocimiento, después de todo ese había sido uno de los motivos por los que se había convertido en una superheroína, quería demostrarle al mundo que las mujeres eran igual o más capaces que los hombres. Lo que no le gustaba era que indagaran en su vida privada, especialmente en su vida amorosa. <br/>Encontrar que la emparejaban con Paperinik fue lo que más le sorprendió. Su relación con el superhéroe era tensa. A veces sentía que podía confiar en él y que era un valioso aliado, pero en otras ocasiones no podía evitar verlo como el enemigo a vencer. Daisy odiaba admitirlo, pero Pk no solo era el superhéroe más antiguo, sino que también uno competente. Su ira era aterradora y su ingenio lo habían ayudado a salir de muchos apuros, era un pato confiable y siempre estaba cuando se necesitaba. Daisy no podía evitar verlo como el obstáculo a superar.<br/>Daisy abrió el primer fanfic que encontró. La pareja principal era la de Paperinik y Paperinika. Daisy quería saber qué era lo que sus fans opinaban de ella. Se trataba de un Universo Alterno, un crossover con una serie de la que Donald le había hablado y que ella había ignorado. <br/>                     ...........................................................................................   <br/>Era el primer día de Paperinika en la Legión de reconocimiento y estaba molesta. Lo normal hubiera sido que se sintiera asustada. Dejaría la seguridad de las murallas para ir a una misión suicida. Por lo general más del 30% de los soldados no regresaban con vida de la primera excursión, pero ella solo podía pensar en el hecho de que había sido apartada de CloverLeaf.<br/>Paperinika pudo haber entrado a la policía militar. No solo había obtenido las mejores calificaciones de su generación, sino que estas eran superiores a las de cualquier otro recluta. Eran muchos los que la comparaban con Paperinik, pato que era conocido como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y cuyos orígenes eran desconocidos. <br/>El único motivo por el que se había quedado en su lugar era el sentido del deber y las palabras de CloverLeaf. Él quería que se quedara en el lugar que se le había asignado y que no era su obligación protegerlo. Paperinika no podía evitarlo, CloverLeaf era la única familia que le quedaba, incluso si no compartían vínculos sanguíneos.<br/>Paperinika no confiaba en Paperinik. Sabía que había golpeado a CloverLeaf para evitar que fuera ejecutado, pero eso no hacía que su enojo disminuyera. Había visto las plumas y el diente que CloverLeaf había perdido. Quería hacer que pagara y por más que lo intentara no podía entender por qué CloverLeaf lo admiraba tanto.<br/>Por varias horas cumplió con su deber. Siguió las instrucciones y lanzó las bengalas según correspondiera. Solo peleó cuando no quedaba otra alternativa y se limitó a esquivar a los titanes. Su instinto le decía que CloverLeaf peligraba y no estaba equivocada.<br/>Cuando se reunió con CloverLeaf lo vio luchando contra una titan de apariencia femenina y  rodeado por varios cadáveres, el escuadrón de Paperinik, pato que se encontraba ausente y que apareció poco después de que la titan hembra devorara a CloverLeaf.<br/>—¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que debías proteger a CloverLeaf.<br/>—¿Está vivo?<br/>—Sí, la titan hembra se lo tragó, pero estoy segura de que sigue vivo. Si hubiera querido matarlo no lo habría sacado de su cuerpo titan.<br/>—Tal vez quería comérselo, no debemos cerrarnos a ninguna posibilidad. <br/>—Está vivo.<br/>Paperinika no pudo soportar más tiempo al lado de Paperinik y se lanzó al ataque. El soldado con mayor rango intentó detenerlo, pero ella no lo escuchó. CloverLeaf era la única familia que le quedaba y no quería ni podría soportar perderlo una vez más. <br/>Paperinik la salvó. Desvío a la titan hembra poco antes de que ella pudiera aplastarla e incluso logró sacar a CloverLeaf de las mandíbulas de la titan hembra a pesar de que se había lastimado un tobillo durante el rescate de Paperinika. <br/>  .......................................<br/>Daisy dejó de leer. No le gustaba el hecho de que un personaje basado en ella fuera tan dependiente a un pato y menos que tuviera que ser rescatada, en especial si era por Pk. Iba en contra de todo lo que ella representaba y de los motivos por los que había adoptado el manto de Paperinika. Se aseguró de dejar un comentario bastante largo citando y explicando cada uno de esos motivos, asegurándose de no rebelaran su identidad en ningún momento. <br/>Decidió buscar algo diferente. Donald era su novio y quería saber si había sido involucrado en algún fanfic. Ese no había sido el caso de Daisy y francamente lo agradecía. Estaba seguro de que la molestia y vergüenza que sentía serían mucho mayores en ese caso.<br/>No le molestaba realmente que shipearan a Donald con Paperinik mientras que no la hicieran ver a ella como la mala de la historia y como una novia horrible. Era ficción y estaba bien con ello. Daisy era celosa con Donald, pero había un escenario que no le era del todo molesto, un trío con Donald y Gladstone. Amaba a Donald, pero Gladstone tenía algo que le atraía. <br/> .........................................................  <br/>Donald estaba muy asustado. Mad Ducktor lo había secuestrado dos semanas atrás y desde entonces lo violaba todos los días. En ese momento estaba vistiendo su uniforme de marinero, pero no llevaba su acostumbrada gorra ni calzones, a Más Ducktor no le gustaba que los usara.<br/>Mad Ducktor entró por la puerta. Vestía un camisa de manga larga, muchos botenes y de color rosa, pantalones grises y los típicos calzones blancos con lunares rojos.<br/>MD: Donald Fauntleroy Edwards Benito Camelas de la Costa Brava Duck ¿te has portado bien.<br/>D: SíSíSí.<br/>MD: Mentiroso (gritó) No has venido a saludarme como corresponde.<br/>Donald corrió hasta él y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre los pantalones. <br/>(En esta parte Donald y Mad Ducktor hacen el delicioso, imaginenlo ustedes porque me da flojera escribirlo). Ambos follaron por seis horas.<br/>Paperinik aparece y Donald cree que está a salvo.<br/>D: Mi héroe  (con corazones en los ojos).<br/>Pk lo ve con odio e ira en los ojos.<br/>Pa: Qué haces besando al ojeroso? científico baboso! Te advertí que no te metieras con mi Donalcito y lo hiciste cientifico basboso pero está me la pagas.<br/>paperinik y Mad Ducktor comienzan a pelear. Ambos tiran de las plumas de su cabeza y Pk mata a MD.<br/>Donald corre hasta Paperik, pero Paperinik esta enojado y le pega.<br/>Donald llora.<br/>—Si te comportas como prostituta, te trataré como a una.<br/>Pk le pega y le mete el pene. Follan durante siete horas, hasta que amanece. (Imagínense el lemmon). <br/>Don: te amo con todas mis plumas.<br/>Pk: te amo de aquí al infinito. <br/>        ...............<br/>Daisy se dijo que había tenido suficientes fanfics por un día y que no quería leer las quinientas páginas que le faltaban. Revisó su correo y no pudo evitar pensar que se trataba de una broma. Era una invitación al burdel de las parafilias. La leyó en más de una ocasión y, aunque pensó en borrarlo, no lo hizo, una parte de ella le decía que lo mejor era confirmar o descartar que se tratara de una broma.<br/>Daisy no volvió a pensar en el burdel de las parafilias durante varios días. Realizó sus patrullas como Paperinika, la mayoría de veces en compañía de Red Bat y otras veces al lado de Paperinik. Paperinika sabía que lo que había leído estaba muy alejado de la realidad, pero eso no evitaba que la situación fuera un tanto incómoda y que recordara el fanfic que había leído. <br/>—¿Qué opinas de Donald?<br/>—Que es un pato noble, valiente y trabajador, el mejor amigo del mundo.<br/>—¿Sabes que tiene novia?<br/>—Sí, mi buen amigo Donald me cuenta todo y yo confío ciegamente en él. <br/>Paperinika se reclamó por el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos y trató de expulsar esas ideas de la cabeza. Mentalmente se dijo que no volvería a leer fanfics que involucrara a gente real y menos si estaban tan mal escritos.<br/>Volvió a hacerlo cuando tiempo después vio una enorme valla publicitaria sobre dicho sitio. O al menos eso era lo que creía Daisy, el anuncio había desaparecido antes de que ella pudiera darle un segundo vistazo. Escuchó varias conversaciones sobre el tema y eso la hizo sentirse un tanto paranoica, creer que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle pasar un mal momento. <br/>Lo más extraño ocurrió cuando estaba observando su programa favorito "Desafío de moda". Fue un comercial como cualquier otro, pero este tenía dos detalles que le parecían inquietantes. La presentadora tenía el aspecto inusual, uñas tan largas que parecían garras y unos colmillos afilados que le daban una apariencia demoníaca y no publicitaban algo normal, era un comercial sobre el burdel de las parafilias.<br/>—¿Buscas un lugar dónde cumplir todas tus fantasías? ¿Deseas a alguien que no puedes tener? Ven al burdel de las parafilias y haz realidad esa fantasía con la persona a quien deseas. Garantizamos el cumplimiento de todas los fetiches y conseguirte a quien desees, sin importar si se trata de un tabú o de alguien que falleció —dijo la mujer Demonio.<br/>—De nada me sirve si no sé cómo llegar —se quejó Daisy.<br/>—La tarjeta frente a ti te mostrará el camino.<br/>La mirada de Daisy se posó sobre la pequeña mesa frente a ella. Al lado de sus palomitas se encontraba un trozo de papel, con la frase "El burdel de las parafilias" escrito en ella. Daisy quería creer que era una coincidencia o la falta de sueño lo que le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas.<br/>—Ven, Daisy, te estamos esperando.<br/>El comercial terminó y Daisy siguió viendo su programa. No estaba prestando atención realmente, no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de la mujer demonio. Ella había dicho su nombre y no creía que fuera solo una coincidencia. Últimamente pasaban demasiadas "coincidencias" en su vida para simplemente ignorarlas.<br/>Paperinika decidió investigar. Se presentó en el burdel de las parafilias, lista para descubrir la verdad detrás de ese asunto. Se adentró en el edificio, recorrió un pasillo vacío hasta llegar a la recepción, lugar donde se encontraba la mujer a la que había visto en el comercial. <br/>—Pasa, Daisy, te estaba esperando. <br/>Paperinika se sintió alarmada.<br/>—No soy Daisy, mi nombre es Paperinika, defensora de las mujeres.<br/>Lilithmon sonrió con malicia.<br/>—Aquí lo sabemos todo, especialmente lo que intentas ocultar. Estás lista para hacer tu pedido.<br/>—¿En serio? —Paperinika estaba molesta —.  Creí que ya lo sabían. <br/>Lilithmon ya no sonreía. <br/>—Es para evitar inconvenientes —la digimon escribió unas cuentas palabras en su computadora —. Quiero un trío con tu novio y con el primo de tu novio, en un castillo, con muebles lujosos, sábanas importadas de Francia, velas aromáticas, joyas, los diamantes son tus favoritos y muchas flores, especialmente margaritas ¿me equivoco? <br/>Paperinika asintió avergonzada.<br/>—Ve al baño por tu vestuario y luego a la habitación 492, tu fantasía te está esperando.<br/>—¿Y el precio?<br/>—Lo negociaremos después, descuida, es alto, pero nada que no puedas pagar.<br/>Paperinika obedeció. Se quitó su disfraz de superheroína y se tomó su tiempo para apreciar sus nuevas ropas. Era una bata de seda, la más suave que hubiera probado, lila, el cual era su color favorito, con varias gemas incrustadas como zafiros, rubíes y diamantes. Incluso había una corona y esa era su parte favorita. <br/>Entrar a la habitación y encontrar a Gladstone besando a Donald fue algo que la tomó por sorpresa. Había pedido un trío, pero no esperó a que ambos actuaran sin ella. Decidió ignorarlo, era su fantasía y no quería enojarse por algo así. Daisy no sabía cuándo podría volver a presentarse otra oportunidad como esa.<br/>Daisy se acercó a los dos patos y deslizó sus manos en el interior de la camisa de Donald. Gladstone se mostró sorprendido mientras que Donald esbozó una sonrisa que le pareció vacía. Daisy besó su cuello y Gladstone volvió a besar su pico.<br/>Al principio sólo fueron besos y caricias. Los tres se desvistieron entre caricias furtivas y besos apasionados. Daisy disfrutaba de la atención de sus dos amantes y de lo diferente que era la forma en que la tocaban, pero en ocasiones sentía que Gladstone le prestaba demasiada atención a Donald y eso la hacía sentir un tanto celosa.<br/>El que Gladstone se mostrara un tanto molesto cuando ella se sentó en el regazo de Donald le resultó extraño. Lilithmon le había dicho que se cumplirían todas sus fantasías y ciertamente a ella no le gustaba compartir a Donald.<br/>La molestia de Gladstone desapareció cuando Donald utilizó su pico para complacerlo. Daisy lo vio mover sus caderas en varias ocasiones e incluso supo que había terminado dentro de Donald. Planeaba quejarse hasta que sintió a su novio incrementando la velocidad con la que la penetraba. No pasó mucho antes de que ella también experimentara un orgasmo.<br/>Daisy y Gladstone intercambiaron lugares. Era la primera vez que a Daisy le practicaban sexo oral y la pata estaba segura de que no sería la última vez que lo haría. <br/>—No sabía que tenías esas habilidades. <br/>Daisy no entendió nada de lo que Donald decía. Si bien ella podía entenderlo la mayoría del tiempo no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que ella estuviera cabalgando sobre su rostro.<br/>Pagar era algo que le preocupaba. Daisy sabía que el precio era alto, pero no sabía cuánto era y eso le provocaba ansiedad. Pensó en Gladstone y se dijo que de estar allí él no tendría motivos por los que preocuparse. Su suerte resolvería cualquier problema por el que pudiera pasar.<br/>—Espero que hayan disfrutado de su estadía en el burdel de las parafilias —le dijo Lilithmon y fue en ese momento que Daisy notó la presencia de Gladstone. Eso la hizo sentirse sumamente avergonzada y la naturalidad con la que Gladstone lo aceptaba todo no ayudaba —. En cuanto al precio de nuestros servicios —Lilithmon se mostró sorprendida —, no hay ningún cobro, ambos son el cliente un millón por lo que todo lo adquirido es gratis. Vuelvan pronto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tom/Star/Marco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las cosas no han sido fáciles para Tom, de hecho no han sido fáciles para nadie, unir los mundos fue un error y Tom quiere escapar de la realidad al menos por unos instantes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 6: Entre amigos<br/>Tom Lucitor, Marco Días, Star Butterfly<br/>A Tom no le gustaba la política, de hecho la odiaba. Le parecía tedioso tener que leer largos artículos sobre situación global de diversos países, se aburría leyendo las noticias y detestaba las reuniones. Encontraba sumamente molesto escuchar largas discusiones durante horas de temas que, francamente no le interesaban.<br/>Tom preferiría jugar al tenis, escuchar su música favorita o simplemente comer un helado con sus amigos. Star le había dicho que habría un concierto de Love Sentence y él moría por estar allí, en especial si la otra opción era una reunión de carácter político. Incluso preferiría ver la pintura secándose. <br/>—Joven Lucitor ¿contamos con su atención? <br/>—Sí, estoy totalmente enfocado y atento en cada una de las palabras que se ha dicho —el tono de voz con el que hablaba delataba que mentía. <br/>—¿En serio? ¿De qué hablábamos? <br/>Tom comenzó a sentirse nervioso. El demonio se había desconectado en algún punto de la reunión y no tenía siquiera una remota idea de lo que debía decir.<br/>—Sobre la falta de espacio en el inframundo.<br/>—Ese fue uno de los primeros temas que tratamos, hace más de una hora. Ahora discutimos la posibilidad de entablar una alianza comercial con el Estado independiente de Mewni.<br/>—Creí que ya lo teníamos. <br/>Varios de los integrantes del consejo se mostraron irritados al escuchar esas palabras. <br/>—Eso fue antes de que la fundación del estado independiente de Monstruopolis.<br/>—Como príncipe deberías estar más atento al acontecer político —lo regañó su madre. <br/>Tom se sintió avergonzado. No era la primera vez que su madre le decía esas palabras y sabía que no sería la última. La semana pasada lo había hecho estudiar varias enciclopedias y él solo pudo leer una de ellas antes de quedarse dormido.<br/>—No volverá a pasar —murmuró notablemente avergonzado. <br/>—Eso espero. Eres un príncipe y un adulto, comportate como tal.<br/>—Especialmente por los hechos recientes. Existe una posibilidad bastante grande de que halla una guerra entre Estados Unidos, Mewni y Monstruopólis.<br/>Tom calló. Eso sí le preocupaba. No por el papel que tuviera el inframundo en dicha guerra, de hecho esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, las muertes solo ampliarían sus dominios. Lo que le preocupaba era como sus seres queridos pudieran verse afectados, temía por Star y Marco quienes, inevitablemente se verían involucrados y a quienes muchos culpaban de la fusión de mundos.<br/>Cuatro años habían pasado desde que la magia desapareció y los problemas no habían desaparecido, al contrario, en muchas ocasiones Tom sentía que las cosas solo empeoraban y era eso lo que le había hecho perder gran parte del interés en la política. Para Tom era inevitable pensar que, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada cambiaría. <br/>—¿Continuamos con la reunión?<br/>Tom trató de prestar atención a partir de ese momento. Se dijo que tomar notas lo ayudaría a mantenerse enfocado y funcionó, aunque no demasiado. En más de una ocasión se encontró bostezando y no sabía si eran los humanos, mewmanos o monstruos quienes exigían Central Park o cuáles eran las condiciones que la reina del estado de Mewni había impuesto.<br/>—Debemos aliarnos con los humanos. Mewni no tiene armas, su gente quiere revelarse, Monstruópolis tiene fuerza, pero una bomba atómica es más poderosa.<br/>Tom se horrorizó al escuchar esas palabras. Él no había presenciado ningún caso donde se hubiera usado la bomba atómica, pero sabía de sus consecuencias, había hablado con varias víctimas de ella, muchas que murieron en el momento del impacto y lo que tenían que decir era realmente devastador.<br/>—No creo que recurran a esos métodos. <br/>—Tal vez legalmente mewmanos y monstruos sean reconocidos como ciudadanos, pero muchos no los ven de ese modo y más de uno estaría dispuesto a emplear esa clase de medidas ¿o acaso olvidas la revolución por terrenos?<br/>Tom no la había olvidado. Técnicamente no era una guerra, en los archivos fue registrada como una revolución, pero no se podía negar que fueron tiempos oscuros y que hubieron miles de desaparecidos. La tierra no bastaba y, tanto Mewmanos, como monstruos y humanos, querían imponer sus propios métodos. <br/>La reunión continuó durante horas y Tom solo llegó a una conclusión, debía hablar con Star y Marco, confiaba más en ellos que en muchos de los integrantes del Consejo. Pero antes decidió que necesitaba hacer una parada y es que quería hablar con ellos con la cabeza fría, despejada y sin sentir que era el fin del mundo.<br/>Tom se presentó en el burdel poco después de que la reunión terminara. No era la primera vez que lo visitaba, pero tampoco había estado allí recientemente. Tom solía ir con relativa frecuencia, muchas veces cuando sus deberes lo superaban.<br/>—Bienvenido, joven Lucitor ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo?<br/>—Un trío con Star y Marco, no pido mucho, solo una habitación ordinaria con una cama cómoda y bocadillos, sándwiches, galletas, gaseosas, cosas ligeras.<br/>—¿Quiere pezones y escroto con tus bocadillos?<br/>—Esta vez no.<br/>Tom esperó pacientemente hasta que su pedido estuviera listo.  No pasó mucho tiempo por lo que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de sentirse molesto.<br/>Star y Marco lo esperaban en la habitación, ambos vestían las ropas que acostumbraban a usar, pero comenzaron a desvestirse en cuanto lo vieron entrar.<br/>—Te estábamos esperando. <br/>—Has sido malo con nosotros, creímos que nos habías abandomado.<br/>—El mundo exterior me tenía ocupado, pero no hablemos de ello ahora. <br/>Tom comenzó a desvestirse. El burdel de las parafilias era su forma de escapar de la realidad, temporalmente, olvidarse de sus problemas y mantener controlados a los miles de demonios que habitaban en su interior. El exorcismo no era  una opción, ya se había sometido y sola la extracción de uno de esos demonios había sido terriblemente dolorosa. Además había visto al ex-novio de PonnyHead y no quería terminar como él. <br/>Marco se colocó detrás de él y comenzó a besar su cuello. Star lo besó en la boca y sus besos eran los mismos que solía darle cuando eran novios. Tom no amaba a Star, lo había hecho en su momento, pero con el tiempo había podido llegar a superarla, no obstante amaba la forma en que lo besaba y lo apasionada que solía ser en todo lo que hacía. <br/>Tom se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Marco sobre su entrada. No por lo repentino de esa acción, sino por lo frío del lubricante. Sus gemidos se ahogaron en la boca de Star. La ex-princesa llevó sus manos hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla. Los movimientos de sus manos eran veloces, pero no desconocidos para el joven Lucitor. La Star y el Marco que lo esperaban en el burdel conocían todos sus puntos sensibles y la forma en que le gustaba que lo tocaran.<br/>Marco comenzó a doblar sus dedos después de introducir el tercer dígito. Tom empujó sus caderas en el momento en que su amigo había tocado su punto más sencible, quería sentirlo en lo más profundo de su interior.<br/>—¡Más! —pidió. Tom no quería ternura, quería pasión y lujuria.<br/>Ambos se separaron por unos instantes y en esa ocasión eran Marco y Tom los que se besaban. Star descendió hasta la entrepierna de Tom y comenzó a lamerla. Al principio recorrió toda su longitud con su lengua, limpiando todo el líquido preseminal que la cubría, luego la abarcó con su boca, lamiéndola de la forma en la que a Tom le gustaba, mordizquiando levemente, no lo suficiente para provocar un sangrado, pero sí para exitar al príncipe del inframundo.<br/>Tom mordió el hombro de Marco cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo. Había aplicado tanta fuerza que hizo brotar un pequeño hilo rojo de dicha zona y varias lágrimas de los ojos de Marco. <br/>Star volvió a besar a Tom y en esa ocasión el príncipe del inframundo pudo probar su esencia en la boca de la mujer que había llegado a amar. Los besos ya no tenían la inocencia propia de dos adolescentes que estaban descubriendo el amor, sino la pasión y entrega de dos adultos que lo deseaban todo del otro, dos jóvenes ansiosos por explorar se mutuamente y descubrir el sexo en todo su esplendor.<br/>Marco golpeó a Tom en los testículos. Su mano se sentía pesada e hizo que el cuerpo de Tom fuera recorrido por una sensación que encontró tan dolorosa como placentera.<br/>—Yo también estoy aquí —les dijo Marco quien pretendía estar molesto.<br/>Tom no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Todas las palabras que quiso decir fueron ahogadas por sus gemidos al sentir el pene de su mejor amigo penetrandolo. Sus movimientos, al principio lentos, comenzaron a adquirir velocidad conforme Tom se acostumbraba a ña intromisión de Marco en su trasero. <br/>—¿Qué hay de mí? —se quejó Star —, yo también quiero parte de Tom.<br/>Tom besó el rostro de Star en numerosas ocasiones y la sujetó de las caderas. Su entrepierna estaba mojada con el lubricante natural por lo que el joven Lucitor se deslizó en su interior con suma facilidad. <br/>El miembro de Tom fue introduciéndose con suma facilidad gracias al lubricante natural, motivo por el que Tom no se contuvo en ningún momento. Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de su ex novia y la estrechó contra su cuerpo.<br/>—Estás tan mojada —le dijo.<br/>—Y tú tan estrecho —susurró Marco en el oído de Tom —, follarte siempre es una experiencia gratificante. <br/>Tom tuvo su segundo orgasmo poco después que el de Marco y antes que Star. A este le siguieron otros más y los tres terminaron acostados en la cama, abrazados y disfrutando de los bocadillos que Tom había pedido anteriormente. <br/>—Come bien, necesitas descansar.<br/>Star llevó unas uvas a la boca de Tom y Marco lo ayudó a beber un poco de vino. Ambos se turnaron para alimentar al demonio y también para besarlo. Tom no tenía prisa, sabía que el tiempo funcionaba de diferente manera en ese lugar y quería desconectarse del mundo una vez más, pues también era consciente de que lo que le esperaba afuera era muy diferente.<br/>Tom estaba listo cuando llegó el momento de pagar. No se quejó cuando colocaron un falo con una cola de caballo en su trasero ni lloriqueo cuando le colocaron los arneses y las herraduras. Se mantuvo estoico en todo momento, aunque en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el control al momento de ser azotado por el chófer de la carroza de conducía. <br/>Los pies le ardían y sus piernas se volvían más pesadas con cada paso. El falo en su trasero parecía hacerse más grande y tener voluntad propia, adentrándose a sin que pudiera, o quisiera, hacer algo para detenerlo.<br/>Tom disfrutó de su castigo. Su pene había estado erecto en todo momento, sujeto firmamento con unas cuerdas que lo obligaban a mantenerse en ese estado durante todo el recorrido. No obstante en algún momento llegó a perder la consciencia, kilómetros llevando un carruaje terminaron por hacerlo sucumbir. <br/>Tom despertó en su habitación, algo que solía pasar después de sus visitas. Tomó un baño y se fue a la Tierra. Ya había pospuesto demasiado su visita a Star y a Marco.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Scrooge McDuck/Donald Duck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scrooge ama dos facetas de un mismo pato pero no lo sabe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Capítulo 7: El pato que saltaba a través del tiempo<br/>
La primera vez que Scrooge vio a Paperinik fue poco después de que Goldie regresara al Black Jack. Había sido imposible ignorarlo, no solo porque prácticamente apareció de la nada, sino que también por lo llamativo de su apariencia.<br/>
En lo primero en lo que pensó fue que quería robarle. No sería el primero en intentarlo y Scrooge estaba preparado para frustrar sus planes. Su aspecto no le inspiraba confianza y la experiencia le había demostrado que muchos estaban detrás de sus posesiones más valiosas.<br/>
—¡Aléjate de mi oro si no quieres salir herido!<br/>
Paperinik se demoró en responder, la forma en que lo veía lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo y es que era la primera vez que alguien lo veía de esa manera. O al menos eso era lo que Scrooge pensaba.<br/>
—¿T... Scrooge McDuck?<br/>
—Sí ¿A qué se debe su visita?<br/>
Paperinik negó, notablemente sorprendido, pero no respondió a su pregunta, de hecho era muy poco lo que hablaba. Muchas cosas en torno al pato enmascarado eran secretas y el que desapareciera por largos periodos no ayudaba nada.<br/>
En aquella ocasión una de las primeras cosas que notó fue lo peculiar de su vestimenta, alguien con esas ropas no podía pasar desapercibido, luego notó su cuerpo y pensó que era atractivo. Era delgado, pero no flacucho y tenía varios músculos que delataban fortaleza.<br/>
Paperinik minaba ocasionalmente, la mayoría del tiempo, cuando no estaba desaparecido, se dedicaba a otras tareas. Mantenía la casa limpia y le preparaba la comida. Esta última era una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Las comidas de Scrooge siempre eran escasas, la mayoría de veces solo pan duro con un café que apenas tenía sabor, pero Paperinik siempre se encargaba de tener listo algo apetitoso, incluso cuando no contaba con los mejores ingredientes.<br/>
—¿Qué secretos me ocultas?<br/>
—Si te los dijera, no serían secretos y ¿qué es un superhéroe sin secretos?<br/>
Scrooge estaba convencido de que le gustaba a Paperinik. El superhéroe cuidaba de él en muchas formas, ya fuera preparándole la comida, arreglando sus herramientas o interviniendo cada vez que creía que estaba en peligro. Ambos tenían largas charlas, todas ellas amenas, incluso cuando no coincidían. Varias veces intentó conseguir una declaración, pero está nunca llegó por lo que asumió que era su incapacidad para admitir que gustaba de otro hombre.<br/>
Varias veces intentó seducirlo. Lo abrazaba cuando dormían juntos, pretendiendo no hacerlo intensionalmente. Su trasero era muy suave así que la cola de Pk rápidamente se convirtió en su almohada favorita. Varias veces se acercó a su rostro con la excusa de que tenía una basura en el ojo y siempre esperó a que el superhéroe diera el primer paso, algo que no pasó.<br/>
La segunda vez no estaba seguro de que contara. Encontró a un pato con la misma ropa, diferente máscara y sin sombrero, pero no era el mismo. Ese enmarcarado aseguró llamarse Fantomius y actuaba como si no lo conociera.<br/>
Scrooge necesitó algo tiempo para saber que decía la verdad. Era atractivo, no lo podía negar, era un caballero, pero no era el pato que ponía su mundo de cabeza. Su aroma era diferente y no le inspiraba la misma calidez que Paperinik.<br/>
Descubrir que PK era un forajido fue decepcionante, más cuando sufrió su ira. Paperinik demostró ser más peligroso y astuto de lo que creyó en un principio y, al igual que Fantomius, capaz de hacer cosas que parecían imposibles. Por un tiempo culpó a Donald, sabía que eran mejores amigos, todos lo sabían y estaba convencido de que le había hablado mal de él y que era Donald quien le sugería las bromas en su contra.<br/>
Luego se dio cuenta que amaba a Donald. Magica de Spell le había hecho saber que Donald era lo más preciado para su corazón y los motivos le parecieron tan dolorosamente obvios. Donald lo había acompañado a incontables aventuras, era el único pato que conocía capaz de seguirle el ritmo y de adivinar cuando iba a tener sus crisis, lo conocía mejor que nadie y aún así permanecía a su lado. Donald no solo soportaba sus insultos, sino que también lo obligaba a salir de la casa y cuidaba de él.<br/>
Scrooge tenía muchos recuerdos valiosos, muchos de ellos representados por la fortuna que almacenaba en su bóveda y otros en Donald. Ese pato tenía algo que iluminaba su vida, sus caídas lo hacían reír y muchas veces, involuntariamente y sin saberlo, lo ayudaba a sacar todas sus frustraciones.<br/>
Los diez años que había pasado lejos de Donald fueron los más dolorosos para él. En más de una ocasión se encontró pensando en buscarlo y siempre era su orgullo el que lo detenía. Quiso ser amable cuando se presentó en la mansión buscando a alguien que cuidara de sus niños y solo pudo serlo medianamente cuando la casa-bote explotó.<br/>
Ir al burdel se las parafilias le pareció la opción más natural y obvia. Leyó sobre dicho sitio en uno de los libros prohibidos de su biblioteca y se dijo que debía ir. Llegar no fue tan difícil como creyó que sería.<br/>
—Me temo que eso hay ciertas complicaciones con su petición —le dijo Lilithmon.<br/>
—Creí que cumplían todas las fantasías, incluyendo el incesto.<br/>
—No es porque quiera a su sobrino, es que Paperinik y Donald son un solo pato. Podríamos traer a un Donald de un tiempo o de un universo diferente.<br/>
Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Scrooge. Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero luego todo cobró sentido. Donald era PK y resultaba tan obvio que le era inevitable no sentirse como un estúpido. Las facciones de su rostro eran similares, nunca los había visto juntos pese a que ambos afirmaban ser los mejores amigos, ambos eran fuertes, orgullosos, temperamentales y unos aventureros... ambos habían hecho que se enamorara.<br/>
—Además deberá esperar, Donald Duck está siendo requerido en este momento.<br/>
—¿Por quién?<br/>
—Información confidencial —una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Lilithmon —, pero puedo decirle que no es el único pariente que lo solicita.<br/>
A Scrooge no le gustó esa respuesta y no solo por el hecho de que odiara cuando las cosas no salían de acuerdo a sus planes. La idea de que Donald pudiera estar con alguien más le resultaba repulsiva. Varios nombres llegaron a su cabeza y es que alguien como él era experto viendo lo que no resultaba tan evidente y lo que se trataba de ocultar.<br/>
—Podría optar por un Donald de una tiempo o dimensión diferente.<br/>
—Esperaré y cambio mi pedido, solo quiero a Donald, con el uniforme de Pk.<br/>
La idea de buscar la habitación en la que pudiera estar Donald resultaba tentadora, pero Scrooge sabía que no era lo más sensato y que no ganaría nada con hacerlo. Decidió rememorar los momentos en los que la identidad de Pk estuvo comprometida y nuevamente fueron varios.<br/>
Recordó la primera vez en que apareció Mad Ducktor, clon malvado de Gyro, Donald apareció cuando todo terminó, pero no se veía sorprendido, recordó cuando quiso cambiar su casa por una pintura, Pk no solo arruinó ese negocio, sino que también dejó en claro que no permitiría que algo así se repitiera con Donald, recordó cuando lo había salvado a él y a Della del templo de Zaraquack. En esa ocasión la bruja del templo lo había tomado a él y a Della como prisioneros, algo que solo había logrado hacer porque los había drogado mientras que comían. Donald estaba desaparecido por lo que no sospechó cuando apareció Paperinik con un cofre de oro y la llave que abría la celda en la que se encontraban.<br/>
—Su pedido está listo —le dijo Lilithmon y lo guió hasta la habitación que se le fue asignada.<br/>
Scrooge se sintió maravillado con lo que veía. Era la cabaña en la que había vivido durante sus días en el Klondike, incluyendo los suelos de los que había sacado grandes cantidades de oro y lo que sería la base de su amplia fortuna. Ingresó a la cabaña, comprobando que todo era exactamente como lo recordaba. Incluso estaba la tabla de manera que tantos enojos le había provocado a Goldie cada vez que rechinaba.<br/>
Scrooge se dirigió a la cocina guiado por un dulce aroma. Paperinik estaba preparando unos haggis, platillo que era de sus favoritos.<br/>
—Bienvenido a casa.<br/>
Scrooge rodeó a Pk con sus brazos y lo besó de la misma forma en que había deseado hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ambos estuvieron juntos por un largo rato hasta que el olor a comida quemada los obligó a separarse.<br/>
—Descuida, tengo más.<br/>
Scrooge se encargó de servir la mesa e incluso buscó la copa de champán que había ordenado previamente. Brindó por el momento y se dedicó a escuchar las historias del superhéroe enmascarado. Quería saber cómo los había logrado engañar por tanto tiempo, los trucos que utilizó para burlar la seguridad a la que él y Gladstone lo habían sometido cuando robó la pintura de la Bella Durmiente, saber de sus trucos para dejar la mansión sin que nadie lo viera, pero sobretodo quería descubrir esas facetas que nadie más conocía.<br/>
Paperinik habló durante un largo rato y Scrooge cada vez veía más de Donald en él. Sus deseos por proteger, su temperamento y lo vengativo que podía llegar a ser, la seguridad que adquiría al ponerse la máscara y su espíritu aventurero.<br/>
Scrooge también le habló de sus aventuras, especialmente de las que había tenido antes de que Donald entrara a su vida. No le dijo sobre los motivos que lo habían llevado a encerrarse en los negocios, tampoco le habló sobre lo mucho que su vida cambió cuando Hortense le pidió que cuidara de los mellizos. Scrooge omitió que llevarlos con ellos de aventura le había devuelto ese espíritu que creyó perdido.<br/>
Paperinik fue quien tomó la iniciativa. El pato enmascarado lo acorraló contra la cama y lo besó con una intensidad que lo dejó sin palabras. Scrooge se aferró a su cuello y le devolvió el beso con igual intensidad.<br/>
—Parece que alguien aquí está ansioso.<br/>
—No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacer esto.<br/>
Scrooge retiró la máscara del rostro de Pk con mucho cuidado, tomándose un tiempo para acariciar y analizar cada centímetro de ese rostro. Besó todas las zonas que quedaron expuesta, disfrutando de los pequeños gemidos que emitía su amante, mordisqueó su mandíbula, arrancándole pequeños suspiros a Donald que, para los oídos de Scrooge, era la más dulce melodía.<br/>
Fue cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se encontraran desvestidos. Scrooge había tomado uno de los tubos de lubricante que se encontraba en una de las pocas mesas que  había en el lugar y, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a preparar la entrada de su amante. Cubrió sus dedos con lubricante y comenzó a aplicarlos alrededor de la entrada de su amante.<br/>
—¿Te duele? —le preguntó a Donald cuando lo vio sobresaltarse. Esa fue, probablemente la primera vez en que pensó que estaba llegando demasiado lejos.<br/>
Donald negó.<br/>
—No, solo... me tomó por sorpresa.<br/>
Scrooge se río al escuchar esas palabras. Introdujo uno de sus dedos, notando las expresiones que aparecían en su rostro. Introdujo un dedo más al escucharlo suplicar por más y los dobló, localizando uno de los puntos más sensibles en el cuerpo del pato más joven.<br/>
Los gemidos de Donald se hicieron más sonoros y, conforme estos iban aumentando de sonido, su deseo también se iba haciendo mayor. Una parte de él quería tomarse un tiempo para disfrutar el cuerpo de Donald y proporcionarle todo el placer que pudiera otorgarle, otra le insistía en que no perdiera más el tiempo y que satisfaciera sus deseos cuanto antes.<br/>
—Más —le pidió Donald —, por favor, quiero sentirte dentro, quiero que me llenes.<br/>
Scrooge podía sentir su miembro duro y palpitante. Había algo en el cuerpo de Donald que le resultaba adictivo y que quería probar infinidad de veces. Ambos se separaron por unos instantes, tiempo que el pato mayor aprovechó para contemplar a su amante. El sonrojo de su rostro, visible incluso a través de las plumas y sus ojos nublados por el placer le parecían una de las vistas más encantadoras que había tenido en su vida.<br/>
Scrooge acercó sus caderas al rostro del pato más joven. Donald abrió su pico ampliamente y deslizó su lengua sobre el miembro endurecido de su amante, limpiandolo con mucho esmero y retirando hasta la última gota. Donald apretó la punta de ese miembro y lo chupó con toda la presión que podía ejercer.<br/>
Scrooge tuvo el primer orgasmo de la noche mientras que Donald lo probaba. Sus ojos se conectaron por unos instantes, tiempo que bastó para borrar todas las dudas que Scrooge pudo haber llegado a albergar.<br/>
—Eres tan delicioso.<br/>
Donald colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Scrooge y acercó su rostro al suyo. No fue un beso tierno, sino uno hambriento y cargado de deseo. Donald era demandante y a Scrooge no le molestaba. Al contrario, disfrutaba tanto de ese beso que no hizo ningún intento por tomar el control.<br/>
Donald se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la cama y su cola elevada. Las plumas de esa zona se movían de forma provocadora.<br/>
—¿Qué esperas? —le preguntó.<br/>
A Scrooge no le gustaba que le dieran órdenes, pero en esa ocasión hizo una excepción. Sus movimientos eran veloces, codiciosos e incluso posesivos. Scrooge sostuvo a Donald por la mandíbula, asegurandose de que lo estuviera viendo en todo momento. Quería ver sus ojos nublados por el placer, quería sentirlo suyo.<br/>
Scrooge no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir. El cuerpo de Donald se sentía tan apretado y cálido y él se veía tan hermoso. Sus cuerpos encajaban de tal manera que llegó a pensar que había sido hecho para él y que lo que estaban viviendo, era algo que inevitablemente debía pasar, dentro o fuera del burdel.<br/>
—Más... Más duro —le pidió Donald y su voz era suplicante.<br/>
Scrooge sonrió de manera maliciosa. Besó a Donald en el pico y en la mandíbula. Lo mordisqueó con fuerza, pero no la suficiente para provocar un sangrado. Su sobrino le había pedido más y él se aseguraría de darle exactamente lo que quería. Scrooge también lo deseaba.<br/>
—Tan apretado, tan caliente, mo sheòladair beag.<br/>
Scrooge comenzaba a perder el control sobre sus embestidas conforme se acerca al orgasmo. Su cuerpo fue sacudido y por este y su semilla terminó derramándose en el interior de Donald. Ambos se abrazaron y por varios minutos terminaron abrazados en la cama. Scrooge sabía que pronto tendría que pagar, pero no le importaba, tener a Donald/Paperinik entre sus brazos y sentirlo suyo lo valía.<br/>
(*)Mi pequeño marinero en escocés gaélico.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>